SI in dxd
by idiotkiller007
Summary: A slightly imbalanced person gets to choose how he gets to be inserted in dxd. going to be m as its dxd.
1. Starting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just passing time. If you have enough time to fully read this, you may belong in the same category. [Super bored?]**

**Anyway, I will only write this one, imagine it in every chapter if you are that desperate for it. Don't have a beta, so, while I may read this through Grammarly ones, you won't get super English some of you expect. **

**In case you really want to make this written piece that decorative, pm me. **

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

I was surfing the web for entertainment when all of a sudden my screen crashed and all I saw was a black screen, the first thought that popped in my head was, "FUCK".

The laptop was new and I didn't have enough saved for repairing it and my main source of income was writing on the web. So, I was very pissed. Before I could do anything though, the screen came back online and on the screen, there was a chat screen that looked like on Omegle or something like that (I don't remember the name as we used it to have fun when I was in college).

**ROB: Hey buddy, I am bored so I am going to insert you in one of the DxD universes you have 100 points and 1 hour to choose all your conditions. In case you are thinking this is some hacker, I just regrew your leg.**

This message introduced a full roller coaster of emotions, anger, curiosity and so much more that was before I read the last line. Reading it again, I looked toward my leg to notice that there was actually a leg instead of my amputee. I just stared at it for a minute then forgetting about the "rob" for now, I jumped off my bed and began to run all over my apartment.

Five minutes in my exertion my laptop started to beep-beep reminding me that I was on a schedule, I went toward it and looked to see if there was any message but finding only the last message, I began typing.

**Me: Thanks, buddy, I am extremely grateful for healing me. So, I can get only powers from DxD or can I pick up from somewhere else.**

**ROB: Well you can pick from wherever you want but you need to keep in mind that it would cost 2X to get a power that is from somewhere else. **

Looks like it would be better to stick to DxD powers as while many other powers would be good it would take too many points. Then another thought popped in my head, what's the value of an individual point.

**Me: So can you tell me a scale to get an idea about how much a point is worth? Like what're the points for Thor's power.**

**ROB: Sure, a normal high-class devil cost about 50 points, and Thor's power is about 700 points.**

So, am not going to be overpowered as in a hundred points, I have to "**choose all your conditions". **From money to all the other things, so I will have to choose powers that would help me both physically as well as mentally and apart from that, it should also get me living conditions and a way to make money.

I thought about DxD to decide which faction to choose and immediately removed vast majority as while being a vampire or from Norse pathogen would be good, I would not know anything about them and that could lead to my death before I even grew powerful enough to matter.

So that came between angel and devil as fallen didn't have powerful people who actually cared about them. Their leader was more interested in sacred gears and there was kokabeil too.

**Me: what about an angel or noble in a devil's.**

**ROB: As all the angels were made by God and are about a few hundred old, that's full 100 points same for nobles as you get money, power, and prestige all in one package.**

While it sounded good, that was as idiotic option to select a majority of nobles were not that powerful in the series, while they already had a proper base, there were things they had to do and many of the restrictions that would be implemented would be too constricting.

Angles while tempting as you would be in calm serenity your whole life, I would be bored and that could lead to falling. _**The main point is no sex, so nope**_.

**Me: can I select the noble who I would get inserted into? Also, am I going to get his memories or will I get inserted from birth?**

**ROB: No, I will select a random noble. Yes, about memories and you get to choose when you want to wake up. **

That's a relief as I was very wary of going through the first few years of my life if I get inserted into a baby. So, no to noble option too, as I don't know enough about that to consider it.

Now first to see if magic and others from the different universe is different or the same.

**Me: Would things like chakra be the same in Naruto world and in DxD?**

**ROB: Yes, the powers are the same, what you notice different is that in DxD every power is used with the help of circles. That's just a different way to use power.**

**Me: Can you give me a list to see the power cost more clearly, also include gears in it.**

**ROB: sure **

**Element Control: 20**

**Super anything = 300 [lmao, you can get super d**k for 100 though]**

**Any specific body = 10 [you get to choose how you look]**

**Initial power form DxD universe = 10, like a low-class devil or anything else [can only choose a max of two]**

**Time travel = 500**

**Any low tier sacred gear = 30 [human body fixed in one of the two slots]**

**Boosted gear = 200**

**The bloodlines from naruto: **

· **Sharingan: both eyes, first stage = 20, second = 30 third = 40, Mg = 80 [that's 2X'ed]**

· **Uzumaki: 30 **

· **Ice: 20**

· **Mindreader = 30**

· **Any specific Jutsu = 5**

Well, that was informative, let's starts line-wise, elemental control, and while good is a one-trick pony in DxD as about anyone can use that using only circle and experience. Nope, to super and body change, I am not in any way attached to how I look and in DxD world about all devils look good so no way am I wasting those points.

It would be good to have both the types of powers, as chakra and magic both are very versatile. Nope to time travel or gears as that would make me half-human and that would be bad, as devil society is not very welcoming to those and I really want to be at least half devil.

Bloodlines would be great, especially Sharingan. So should I lock and move from there. I should spend 80 points on increasing power and 20 in another department.

**Me: Put Sharingan, The first stage, and shadow clone in cart and can you show me how much different levels of devil form cost.**

**ROB: Sure, 75 points remaining.**

**Low class devil = 10, Middle = 20, high = 35, ultimate = 80**

**Kitsune = 1 tail =10 points [I read your mind as you were taking too much time in selecting body, already 30 minutes have gone]**

I looked at the time and became embarrassed as such just exhaled loudly to control my thoughts.

**Me: ok, select the middle-class devil and 2 tail kitsune. **

**ROB: 35 points remaining.**

Now that I focused on the time limit, looks like time to brainstorm. After 10 minutes of thinking I settled on three powers that would be good in more than one way. Using gravity I can train my body and it is very versatile. Self-regeneration, on the other hand, is healing fast from training and do not have to go through what happened in this world. Inventory is classic and would help in a variety of ways.

**ME: how much for gravity control, self-regeneration, and inventory that no one else can access [each 7 points].**

**ROB: well, you would get a little in the first two, though you can train to increase their effectiveness. Inventory would be a 7mx7m [that's 1 m for every point].**

I thought again and concluded that these were more important than general powers. I thought again on my body and decided that the middle-class devil was not that important as there was a shadow clone to increase my power faster.

**Me: Change the body to the low class devil and put gravity control [10], self-regeneration [10] and inventory [5]**

**Rob: 20 left**

I already decided on one of the power to be empathy as that would be very helpful in getting the intensions of those near me. Another would be minor alchemy as in changing the structure to another one.

**Me: put 10 in both empathy and alchemy. **

**ROB: Looks like you are finished in selecting your build. Well, I looked over the universe and found about 100 parents who can create your body which requires minimal changes, any specific one you want. [Giving you bonus offer as you were cool to chat with, your mind works in interesting ways]**

I considered, his reading my mind all the time than shrugged, it's not as if I could do anything about that. Concentrating on the first sentence, I thought back to my own parents [drinking basterds] and concluded I don't need anyone else even if they may have good intentions toward me. I got enough love from parents when that ******** ***** shot me in the leg from a shotgun, thinking I was a thief, while I was asleep.

**Me: ANYONE without parents**

**ROB: five**

**ME: which one is most free to do anything?**

**ROB: One of them, but he has a debt of 5000 gold coins [son of a whore who sold him to a middle-class devil]. **

**ME: how is he free than and how did you know this much as I am not even born there?**

**ROB: well, you get a room and just have to get a minimum 100 silver/month as he thinks that's your upkeep cost. He is a 100-year-old reincarnated devil and you are his investment, if you jump to the middle class in power, he is going to sell you for more. In case you don't, he will sell you for body parts. BUT, he doesn't care for anything else other than money so you can do anything while hiding your powers. Though it does looks like a shitty deal. Well, how about 20 more points if you select him. Power over time buddy. **

I thought hard and fast as only 5 minutes where left. 20 points were a lot and if it looked like he was going to do anything bad, I could feel from empathy and run/fight. Now what to do, well nothing from magic as the devil could sense it so it would have to be from chakra. Then a thought popped in my head, he said the difference was in how they were using the power, then he would have to learn how the people from Naruto did their things.

**Me: ok, you can select that boy, and can you fill books from the world of Naruto, books about chakra theory, general sections, seals and all that in 20 points in my inventory.**

**ROB: hmm, sure, selected basics in the academy and general theory in every field till the Jonin level.**

**Me: Thanks, it looks like times up.**

**ROB: the last question then, when do you want to insert into the body?**

**Me: At the age of 5. **

**ROB: well I enjoyed chatting with you and as a last gift am including a book about sakura's strength technique. Bye**

Everything went black

The first thing I did in the new world was to review my memories while doing that I found a few things. My name Henry no last name as I was an orphan in a sense. I should start by first stating general news of this world that I found by I am not that cruel. Most of the thing that's related to my service is actually told directly by Jou. He is a somewhat decent man.

Joussa Ross or Jou was the person who purchased me from the whore house, in underworld people don't use birth control as children as in short number. So, when a whore gets pregnant, she just sells the child. If it's a girl the child is sold to whorehouse, if not there are many people who buy children, now you may think girls have it bad, but that's actually not the case, any child that shows the aptitude for advancement is sold to nobles, they live a somewhat happy life and anyone can leave at any time, you just have to either fulfill the contract or pay the amount. That's because devils as a race are immortal and no one expects to service indefinitely.

Jou bought me at 1000 gold, sent me to children raising facility for 3 years that cost another 2000, he told me that, he expects me to produce what he spent in addition to another 2000 gold which on total sets the bar at 5000 gold. Now that's a large amount to pay, specifically as he put in a time limit if by 15 I didn't clear my debt, he would increase the debt by another 2000.

While this is a dick way to make money, his sin is gluttony and laziness, so he has to fund his food while not doing anything. This was his way of doing that. Also, in the contract, there was a clause that if I gained another pair of wings he would sell me to nobles, clearing my debt. My young self was already in dreams of fighting in a peerage so he didn't object. So, yup not going to train my magic, for now.

I was just lazing on my bed today, there are few more days till this month's collection, where Jou comes to collect a minimum of 100 silver (1 gold = 300 silver) that's a very low amount because I am still a baby, he already told me that it would increase to 3 gold coin when I am 8 years old. The 100 silver is the upkeep money that's getting spent on food and other necessities. These don't count in my debt clearance. As you have noticed it would take me a long time to get out of this debt. On the other hand, he has a library of books for magic, provides me with food, shelter and checks ones a month to see me and get the money while restocking the food for next month and other items.

I knew what I was getting into when I signed up for this world. This is a dark world where might makes right. I am not here to make this a good living heaven. I am a selfish guy like all normal people are. In the last world, I was not able to enjoy myself, this time I would be purely selfish. Just like a devil.

Till now, I was making the money by either working in shops to attract customers using my cute face or doing odd jobs. Right, I forgot to tell you about my looks, I don't have a tape so all I can tell you is that I am very short, have blue hair and a cute face that's common in all babies. Also, two fluffy red-tails are so smooth and silky. While I don't have much pocket money, it still gets me about 5 to 10 silver daily that leads to an easy 100 silver coin at the end of the month.

I live in a small building of two rooms where one is my bedroom another function as a kitchen and all others combined. There is a ground outside that is about 10mx5m, it's empty currently. There are bath and toilet outside in a shed, that's made of stacking bricks and sheet over it. In total while not that good, it works.

Another thing that may interest you is that I am 2 years older than Rias, so that's a piece of good news. I have about 12 years to train myself if I want to take an opportunity there.

As I can't train my magic, the only thing to do is to get up and start studying about chakra. I have felt it when I try to make my tails appear or disappear. Also, I have to study history, geography and other subjects of the underworld. Looks like I will have to start studying, at least the subjects are interesting, as I compare this world to my old one.

**A few days later**

Jou just went back to his main house, after doing his work and collecting money. When he came I did sense a wave of magic that covered the property looks like he is somewhat decent at combat as he checked the surroundings first. He also got my magic level as the wave reflected back after it struck me. A useful way to check your surroundings. I would have to make a note in my diary that I bought from the excess money this month; it was a simple notebook that I could use to note ideas and store in my inventory.

I checked the books in my inventory. There are about 50 books that describe a lot. So I selected dummy books from the academy and have started on them.

While I am not practicing my magic, I can't get the idea of seeing what all the points sent does.

First thing first I thought about gravity, I tried different ways of thinking, like making myself heavier or lighter, though this didn't happen. The thing that did happen was that I was able to attract a pebble toward my hand after some concentration.

The next thing was regeneration but I am not going to cut myself so that for the future. No one here to test empathy on so that left alchemy.

I attracted another stone to my hand and concentrated on turning it into the sand, as that's a natural process, I am just speeding the process. After a lot of sweat and frustration, I found the way to do this was to imagine the actual process of actual stone crumbling to sand.

Well, that was enough fun, now back to collecting money for next month and studying. On that note, I did find a book on the basics of Yojutsu in the library, it's a simple book that describes how to take chakra directly from the cores (8 gates) and use it through circles. I took out the book about Chakra from inventory; I have already read it and made various points.

In Naruto world, they don't do that, instead of directly taking from gates, they circulate the chakra in the coils, all over the body, the first thing it does is that it increases your reserve as chakra is not centered at a single place. Another thing it does is that it increases the control as you get familiar with your energy.

This also helped clear another point, Youkoi are not as powerful as in Naruto. They don't develop their coils and so there is no direct chakra enhancement. Also, coils store chakra, so that's just double the base amount that you produce and store as high-level nins continue to circulate their chakra.

The 8 gates combine our physical and spiritual energy to make chakra. The first step to unlock your chakra is to move the produced chakra, all over your body through the coils.

Now that I have read all the basic books, I will be attempting to do that. So, thinking about that, I sat in a mediating position, this position help align the gates for easy access. I began to meditate on the feeling that happens whenever I hide or show my tails. I had 2 tails worth of chakra so it was easy to get the feeling and after surrounding my senses with that, I began to circulate that power through my body. The chakra would automatically travel through the coils; I just need to direct the direction. I noticed the feeling of light headiness after doing this for an hour.

Taking this as an indication to stop, I got up from the ground and after shaking off the sand, I went inside to eat something. The book had described how this would happen as my chakra adjust and drained for the first time.

Now that was done, I had to focus on the money part. It was already afternoon so many of the simple jobs would already have been done. In the underworld, there is a screen in every town, usually in the middle of town. You can go there and it has a list of all the jobs currently that need to be done.

If you have a mobile or computer you can see the list from home, but many don't have them as they were still commodities of rich. So, people queue up to use the machine, which shows the job.

After finding a job, you can get it registered to your id and after completing the job you get the money. A simple way to get the jobs done. Every morning there is a line there, from children who want more money to adults who currently need a job.

I selected the promotional ones before waking up. Make a cute face, have your tail out and promote the business. The money from this is about 15-20 silver, but my old self generally spent about half the money on sweets and game shops.

While this was good, I needed more, so taking that into assessment, I finished the apple. After getting out of the house, I started flying toward the town center.

It took me about 20 minutes to reach there. There was a lot of manor and such in our area. While it was a small town, in underworld it's very easy to make a house fast and cheap. So, large manors are common places for towns.

There was no queue as it was afternoon, I went toward the machine and started browsing all the quests that were currently available.

There are two types of the quest, those that are always available [blue], like work in sewer, hunting, and other tasks. The second are those that people put [green], like cleaning the house, gardening and such. These while available are not from the same people, so there are infrequent ones. There is red type too t=but that happens rarely as those are time limit ones and are generally selected as soon as they come through people using mobiles as they pay more.

I always selected promotion ones before as you don't have to do much and can be done easily. First looking through the blue ones I found a few that were interesting to me, hunting meat was a good way to develop my muscles and stealth. The problem being, as magic saturated the underworld, many animals have powers too and there is always the danger of them in the forest. Other than that, there were not many that interest me currently as they were hard work like transportation of cargo, mining and such.

No green quest was available as they got taken in the morning. Thinking today would be a holiday; I flew back to the house.


	2. I started

**A Month later**

It took me a month to get into the actual routine of things. My general routine began in the morning at 5 where I stretched my body and did a light workout, after freshening up and eating breakfast I went to do odd jobs in the local area. These were generally either things like attracting customers to a shop or odd jobs around a house.

A devil body is sturdier than a human one, so I am able to easily do the jobs. Both jobs have one thing in common though, they required many a time, small periods of not doing anything. I passed the time by increasing my speed of doing hand seals.

I was so happy with my Sharingan, I just had to painstakingly make the hand seal correctly ones, see that using my eyes and then it was stored in my memory permanently, I just had to remember it and increase the speed the muscles coordinated to increase speed.

I have already read the entire academy books regarding chakra, ones normally, another time using Sharingan. In that, they said that while doing seals, I should circulate my chakra through the coils and tenketsu. Coils or pathways were all over the body while tenketsu were endpoints for a particular pathway.

There are a total of 361 tenketsu, so you can imagine the pathway is very complex. Each hand seal affected the released chakra in some way [The released chakra from tenketsu as I didn't have control to store the chakra there].

When I have work for selling products, I use the time while on the job to practice my control. Taking a leaf, I try to stick it to my hand while looking at people and attracting them to the shop. If anyone notices (even shopkeeper) I just say, I want to play with it and don't want to lose it.

With minimal expenditure I was able to make 300 silver, out of this; I would give 100 to Jou, while storing rest to buy a hunting bow. I already asked for the price and it is 7 gold for a used one. It will take me about a year to save that much amount, by that time I would easily be genin level.

The other thing I found was it takes a lot of time to go from low class to mid-class if you don't have contracts. Using contracts you can get a small amount of power from the pact. If I continued to train only my body using gravitation, there is very little chance that I would increase my magical power. So, using gravity I would start to increase the weight of my clothes while exercising.

Just to be cautious though I would not magically enhance my body, I would use chakra to do that. This way even if there is a risk of me becoming a middle-class devil, it's reduced.

Also during this time, I spent some time on empathy, it's just background awareness that now I have unlocked, it shows general feelings toward me.

Looks like I just rambled on technical things. After coming back home after doing the jobs, in the evening I used the time for exercising or control exercise. I am waiting till my third tail comes as I think then I would be able to produce a shadow clone. I have a lot of chakra and while my control is decent right now, I think if I complete tree (wall) walking, I would have both better control and increase my capacity.

Well as I am not doing anything right now, let's start now, to see how hard it is. Taking the required book from inventory, I looked through it and concluded that yes it is complicated.

First, I have to continually flow chakra all throughout my coils so as not strain my back, next I have to expel a steady amount of chakra from my feet. Attaching myself using that chakra I have to walk upwards.

I went toward the last corner of the apartment and then slept on the ground near the wall. Leaving the constant circulation, for now, I first positioned my feet's on the wall and started expelling a small amount of chakra. Trying to even it out, I made a mistake (a large amount of chakra in front) and my feet's got blasted off the wall. Not going to do this here again as I saw a small crack on the wall near where my feet were.

**The next day**

I waited for Jou to teleport in while reading a book on the history of the underworld. When a circle appeared, I put the book back on the rack with the rest of the books.

Jou appeared in a show of light, medium height, a grey-haired man wearing a combo of shirt and jeans. He looked at me for a minute and then chuckled, "looks like you have been exercising", he also sent a wave of magic large enough to cover the building.

I went toward him while replying, "of course I want to become a high-class devil in future"

Jou again chuckled and began to go toward the pantry, a cupboard using runes that store the food and keep fruits and other products fresh. As I said before Jou is not bad, he would answer any question that you have and do his work efficiently. He wouldn't even treat you badly. He is in this business just for the money.

He has 5 boys currently, a pair at about 13, 9 and lastly me at 5. He had another of my age, but his good fortune smiled on that one as that one had a sacred gear. A low-level one but still good enough to be sold. He told me this a few months back. Happy getting money so close to investment.

While he was doing his work, I sat back on the chair and asked him, "Who would be the nobles that you would sell me too?"

He looked back at me for a movement then went back to the work, "Well there are devils that sell themselves indefinitely to a household (pillars) and then they become part of it, the profit in this is that, while they themselves may lose some freedom, they gain a lot of resources. For example: even if you were to be used to clean a house with small pay. As you are attaching yourself to the house, the house trusts you with its resources and thus you are easily able to become high-class devil" he looked back again to see if I was paying attention.

"Now if in a few decades or century you became high-class devil, you get a nice raise and you need peerage, while still continuing to do the work. Generally, they are given an area to maintain as pillars contain 50% of the available area that's a lot for 32 families. They can't go out and choose and so they come to dealers who contact people like me to see who all are available"

I thought about the information he provided while he completed the work. Well, it's an even more complicated situation than I thought. Still, not interested as I don't want to become someone's servant, even if they increase my power. Now that is answered I went toward the second point I was thinking of asking.

"The other day, I was thinking of becoming a hunter in the future, do you know something about that field?"

He sat on the second chair while taking fruit from his pocket to eat and answered, "Well, while I myself have never done any hunting, one of my friends does, shoot"

"Well I was thinking of either saving for a ranged weapon or should I use magic to do hunting"

"First thing, never use magic for directly killing an animal as that changes their texture, sometimes it even makes them poisonous as animals have developed ways to discourage hunters from hunting them using that. Your best bet would be ranged one"

"What about chakra?"

"Most devils don't have chakra and Yojutsu books or techniques are costly as there are not that many masters of that field here. So, if you can use chakra to kill that would be best."

Well, I have stealth books and substitution can easily take me near it, same with genjutsu as it would increase my chance for an easy kill, at least for smaller animals. Then another thought popped up.

"If they can't be killed by magic, do they have magic to sense others nearby?"

"Yup, they got that too, they can sense magic and generally people use a suppressor for their magic. The thing is though cheaper suppressors get damaged even if you use some magic around it. So you have to be careful using that."

Well it looks like I would be using chakra only, all this while I noticed (from empathy) his emotions to be happy and intrigued.

"You look happy, did anything happen?"

"Well, you are asking good questions this time; I also noticed that you read some books looks like I was lucky in picking this batch, any other question"

"Do you know how to naturally suppress magic?"

"Nope, never interested in that"

"Do you have a laptop or mobile?"

"I have mobile"

"Can you come with a video of rating game next time, I wanted to watch it"

"Well, I have a few DVD's, can give you one for a week, it would take some money but you can watch it in nearby café"

"Thanks, can you get one where there is a physical fight"

"Well there is one, will come with that, now any problem in the house?"

I just shrugged and waited for him to inspect all over the house after doing that he came back and said, "Well no extra charge, there is a small crack near the end wall but that's nothing major, all the daily items are enough for the next month so the money?"

After handing him the money, I waited for him to go, as he never stops after receiving the money. Things went good today.

I had thought of various ways to hunt:

1\. Using stealth and a bow but it had the problem that it would take me a long time to increase my aim and costly.

2\. Using stealth and gravity magic, that too is a bust now

3\. A gun but that's costly

4\. Substitution and killing intent, killing using a sword or knife

Looks like I would have to save money, but I could buy a cheap second hand short sword for a few gold coins and can try using "forth" in a few months as the last one would take me a year just to buy the bow, then I would have to practice using it.

The sword may even be of use for first one later as there are many carnivorous who can use magic, so they may hide better. Also, there is a new expense for the suppressor. So, even for basic hunting, there are still a few months.

**Three months later**

I was sitting on the river bank trying to walk on it, I still remembered the first season of the show in which a fallen easily stationed itself on the water. Asking about it to Jou, from the angle of Jesus, and I found that it's very easy to do that; you just have imagined a pad of magic. He also told me his DVD's are not in playable condition.

Taking that in account, I sat down in a secluded area and tried to do water walking, I have completed tree walking and leaf sticking, even the circular one. Another thing is that I grew my third tail.

Now you may think why I haven't tried to do shadow clone Jutsu and let me tell you, Naruto is a monster, I tried to do it the last week and all I got was a blackout and 3 days of rest due to chakra exhaustion.

That's why I am trying to increase my capacity and control. All I did on those 3 days was brainstorm about different ways I can increase both. Apart from the three Jutsu from the academy, I don't have any other. It was described in the books that mastering different Jutsu increases your control, that's not possible for me. Another way is to shape manipulation or natural transformation. That led me to do the third exercise water walking, after that I am going to try the first stage of Rasengan.

Apart from that, I am planning to master the academy Jutsu seal-less as that too would increase my control and they are very useful. When I don't have chakra to do anything I focus on stealth and exercising.

Using Sharingan I copied all the fight to learn how to punch or footwork and as such after practicing on that, I can actually punch kick easily. It would take fighting a master using Sharingan to rapidly learn taijutsu, currently am just doing exercises.

Nothing else to lose I tried to step on the river.

"fuck"

It's very disorienting to stand for a second and then plunge in. Looks like I am going to continue being wet for a long time.

**About seven month after coming to dxd**

I was jumping around the clearing while my clone smiled at me. I finally could make a shadow clone, I was so happy, after 10 minutes of celebration, I took stock of my chakra and found it to be half full, just as I expected, it took me three months to increase my chakra capacity to have a fourth tail.

After that, I tried daily ones and after about 20 days I got the Jutsu to work. During this time I hypnotized the number of tails and what rank it belongs to

1 = academy

2-3 = genin

4-5 = chunin

6-7 = jonin

8-9 = kage/s-rank

While the shadow clone is chakra intensive, I have a lot of control now, more than enough to control my chakra near perfectly.

I ordered my clone to go inside and start reading books on magic that are in the library. This was done to see how much the memories hurt my brain. I would let the clone read for a bit than dispel it.

I remembered the levitation chakra control exercise, while it was not described, but I got an idea from that, I submerged my hand in the water near an even section of the river then I tried to form a whirlpool using my expelled chakra to evenly move the water. Yup, I totally didn't steal the idea from the first stage of Rasengan, especially as I don't have money to waste on balloons.

Now that I have a clone, I can easily increase my progress. The clone can read and perform chakra control while I focus on hunting.

Today, I would prepare for the hunt that would happen tomorrow, taking that in mind, I concentrated on what all I have accomplished.

Instead of taking a crappy sword, I stole a 2 foot steel bar from the recycle station; my stealth was good enough for that. Especially with the band that cost 1 gold. A silver color bracelet, runes covering the left portion. This was a suppressor that I got cheaply as using empathy I easily found a shop that was pitiable to my plight and with just a little bit of drama, I go item for 1.

With that and the stealth that I practiced, in how to walk without sound, dress not to make noise and such. It was easy to grab the bar.

Using the bar with alchemy I converted it slowly into a sword shape, used cloth as a handle and that's taken care of. I tried my best to make it sharp as possible, but that's still not that sharp. Turns out low-class devil have very little magic, and when there is no circle to even mold that, well it takes a long time and a large amount of magic.

There is a reason why I am not noticing any gravity affecting me while workout, that's because just imagination doesn't work. You need to have a circle that help you control your output, input and various other parameters.

Turns out it takes large calculation as to how the various runes will interact with each other, various circles are sold at various rates. The best though are those that are from pillars as they spent 100's of years to calculate the formula and horde it such that you only see a design instead of proper symbols.

These circles are costly and not actually that compatible with your magic as they keep their own family magic as a priority. In comparison, a cheap, mass-produced circle will help me with about 20% in casting. In the same place, a circle from a pillar would help about 50-60%. The Maou even have their own circles tailor-made for them that enables an even higher percentage.

As you can see I don't have the amount of magic or even directions to perform that correctly. One thing I find surprising is that there is no mention of controlling your magic in books, either it's hoarded or I would have to invent it myself.

On the side of academy three, I got them completed with a single hand sign; still, I need a bit more practice. My genjutsu didn't progress at all though as I didn't have someone to put the illusion on, now that I have a clone, it would be easier to do that. Using my Sharingan it would be easy to progress in that field. I thought a lot on the hunt in these months.

Instead of taking a bag, I got a plastic tub and put it in inventory, after covering it with aluminum foil. Now after killing I would just put the animals directly in the tub. Also, a few bottles of water and some fruits as it could take a long time.

Things also got added as; I could put bait and wait for the animal to appear while using henge or genjutsu to hide in the surrounding. In case you are wondering what is being add. It's a bed sheet as I would be using a false wall technique used by Naruto to cover a sheet in chakra and henge it to make it similar to the surrounding.

Also, if I found a small animal I could continue to watch with Sharingan and predict its movements. This way I would be one step ahead.

The first genjutsu I would concentrate on would be the sleep-inducing one, for a single target, I even found it in the books as it's very basic but can only be used on unsuspecting targets. I would either have to make eye contact for powerful illusion or make up a new one.


	3. in the middle

**2nd year since my insertion**

I waited with stilled posture well hidden in nature that the fox didn't notice me even when it scanned the surrounding's, I waited as it traveled toward the bait which I planted earlier. It was going slowly while keeping an eye on the surroundings.

When it finally reached the bait, it began sniffing the bird. Not finding any additional smell, it began to devour it. As the fox was busy, I began preparing myself for sudden movement. When I was sure I was ready, I switched places with a stone that was just to the right of the bait.

The fox sprang back due to the sudden movement and tried to backpedal. I was ready though, I began to radiate killing intent that froze it for a second. That was all I needed, I quickly used the sword to separate its head from its body.

Well, that was easy, mostly due to practice though. As the fox was dead, I quickly put the fox in the inventory. A 2x2 meter box in the inventory, that was currently almost full.

I first had used a container but when I noticed a smell coming from the books, well I began using an actual box that had runes to preserve the meat and prevent the smell.

Now that my hunt was complete, I quickly jumped up quickly traveled towards the town. The forest "Mysterious Woodland" was a large forest, covering an area comparable to the Sahara desert. Only a small part of the area under it is for public use. The rest is divided among the pillars.

Runes are used to divide the forest because the area under pillar also has a higher level of animals, apart from that you need special permission to enter it as pillar's want a cut if you want to hunt in that area.

I traveled in between the top later and ground layers. On the top side, various flying menaces had made themselves home and so it's idiotic to go there. While on the ground you can find things so varied that it's better to just run in between while keeping an eye around you. You can die in seconds if you are not careful.

When I first start hunting, I made so many mistakes. Things that could have easily been rectified if I had talked to experienced hunters.

The main things that I learned from hunting was stealth and chakra control. Of course I picked sword fighting to arm myself after having to run for my life while being chased by a boar that could use wind magic.

It didn't take that much time while learning Kinjutsu as by then I was already making a few gold pieces per day. So, I just went to a dojo, while wearing shades and asked the master to show me all the practice they did. Paying for a few days just to observe the people at deferent levels of mastery got me a few different styles.

I then practiced the different styles using a broken and to ingrain the katas that they were following. The Sharingan is a big help. I just have to go in a slight trace and from there I can just flow into the katas that were being done. I started as the basics, simply because my muscles where not used to the different movements. Ones I had them down it was just repeating the next stage.

I was practicing the katas to make the movements instinctive, decreasing the time taken and make my body.

Well I should tell you main points that I established.

"Never fly over the forest, as wildlife would attack you in packs" [I seriously started to hate birds after this]

"If a predator sees you, either take off your suppressor or kill it, as it would continue to follow you" [They sense your non-existing magic with suppressor and deem you prey]

"Always carry a few days food and water in addition to camping supplies in case you are going inside the jungle for more than one day" [That's a major the point, like a very big one as weather conditions, can deteriorate very quickly in the forest, I came close to dying due to this. Poor visibility, bad conditions and no smell or sound to warn you about an incoming wolf, got my eyes to two tomes from this encounter though]

"Don't let your range weapon get crushed during a fight" [That bull was so over powered]

"Animals too have learned to use ranged attacks" [That slimy frog had a spitting tongue]

"In case you notice a high-class animal run and run fast" [That fucking the gorilla could infuse bomb magic into stones, it was so unfair, especially his accuracy]

"Making an animal sleep randomly is hard, especially if they are in a pack" [I really should have thought of that. Can't even use Sharingan as if they see some movement in my eyes, they break eye contact very quickly. Turns out magic has made animals a lot more spooky]

"Coming inside a forest without reading extensively about its flora and fauna is bloody stupid" [had to spend 2 gold to get treated in the hospital, fucking plants that eat meat and leaches and mosquito and slippery trees and camouflage scorpions]

"Listening to the news is very important as you get current info of what's going inside forest" [This was funny as hell, there was a bug that released a gas that dissolved threads, had to make a skirt of leaf and run back home]

While these are some main point the major thing that happened is, I found a history book at the thrift store while buying a book of maps, describing the underworld and mainly the forest. I also got a book on different plants and animals found.

Anyway, as I was saying that I found a history book and found so many things different that I swore for 1 week straight whenever I remembered about it.

Turns out this is not an exactly canon universe, here things happened a lot differently. Like really differently in some cases.

Well as a starting point, a small thing is that, I am really REALLY happy to not choose a fallen angel as race.

Apparently it is very widely know that GOD [ \ow\\] taught all the male six-pair angels about fighting and female one(Gabriel) about the god system and sacred gears.

So, at the end of the war [after that guy died] instead of Azazel, Gabriel fell from heaven. The surprise doesn't end here.

Kokabeil and a few others fell too, but had a dispute with Gabriel and thus lead to fallen angels being divided in two separate fractions.

The violent maniacs lead by Kokabeil and peaceful doormats under Gabriel. The violent ones captured about 5% of land in underworld and just remain there while preparing for war at all times.

In case you are wondering why no one attacked them, well this happened during the civil war in between devils and by the time Sirzechs became Lucifer, they were already situated in the area properly and no one wanted to start a war just after two continuous wars. The population of underworld was low, no need to make enemy's unnecessarily.

The peaceful ones on the other hand scattered all over the world forming a spy network or just enjoying the life. I don't know which, what I do know is that, they are mostly used by other supernatural communities.

This did have one major impact; fallen angels are not considered dangerous and are considered a minor faction like Youkai. Gabriel and Yasaka are considered best friends and there is a lab in Kyoto. There is no child born from Yasaka, she is still single, no Kunou. The only 9 tail Kitsune currently.

I don't know more changes that are present simply because I didn't have good enough memory to remember all the details.

Even though I was able to earn about 30 gold coins in a month, I still gave Jou only 100 silver. This was mainly due to my expenses as I spent much of my money for the sword and the rest for books after finding about the history of this world. Apart from that, equipment such as camping, medicine and safety ones.

Money was also spent searching about the various people from the show and how they behave in this universe. In case the plans I was thinking were to be deleted all together.

In the case of mobile phones, I was waiting for the market to finish developing, as in the case of devils, Ajuka developed technologies faster than in the human world. So, I was waiting for better ones before spending money in that department.

As I came out of the forest, I quickly began to take stock of myself. I am about 60 pounds with 4 feet in height. Collecting majority of my hairs in a ponytail, apart from two bags that frame my face. I looked quite cute wearing a green t-shirt, pent combo.

I always kept ESSENTIALS in my inventory after that bug incident. As I was some distance away from the forest, I began to fly in the direction of home. This was done to shower and change in proper clothes.

As life had taught me, "Prior Preparation and Planning Prevents Piss Poor Performance"#1#. In this case, If I went as a poor boy selling to shops, just coming from forest, some may sympathies, but majority would think that I am boy who is either desperate for money as such they can bargain more.

In case I went as boy of a rich house that came to sell his hunt, they would give more money to me, to give a positive response to anyone I tell. In underworld, gold takes you only some distance. The main driving point is influence and contracts. That would help more than a few gold coins ever could.

I quickly reached the house and after a bath and change of clothes, I took out the container and after quick ones over, went out again to fly toward the butcher shop. These were shops that collected all the meat and after scanning those ones using magic, they quickly calculated the price.

The price depends on how well the body is preserved, contamination and the animal it belong to. Also, magic is a factor that can either increase or decrease the price. The thing is magic is mutate on different animals differently. Some may use magic to make them uneatable, while others can throw fireballs. If you give animals chance though about all of them can make their meat taste bad.

This is one of those traits that can be found in about all animals, so it has become more pronounced since time as this is a good strategy. The probability of predators using is magic to kill is higher. They develop the magic to help them hunt. On the other hand herbivores go for healing and use of magic to help them. The higher-level animals do have body enhancement though so they are harder to defeat.

Through vigorous exercise, I am about as powerful as mid-genin. This was mainly achieved through already having slightly higher chakra at the age of five. With having access to shadow clones it was easy to increase my chakra reserve.

My ninjutsu is only genin level, I didn't find any other Jutsu, there was theory to get proficient in different element and tactics on to counter specific ones, but there were no hand seals present to actually tell me how to perform the technique.

Genjutsu on the other hand is mixed bag, while I can do Genjutsu with Sharingan, with hand seals; I have only created two. First one is a sleep-inducing one; this is as the name suggested an illusion to make the user feel sleepy. The second one makes the user lose balance.

I have used my clone for many tasks. While they can't use magic, they can easily maintain themselves for some time, so it's easy to have them attempt the first stage of all the elemental training.

I am quite good at throwing things instead of focusing on improving accuracy of a single thing. My bow broke before I could become very proficient with it. I am thinking of getting a higher level bow, as the last one was a cheap one.

In terms of sealing, I can make storage scrolls but they can only take small objects. Not much use as of now. Healing too is not getting that much value as I have regeneration and can just feel it with magic.

Other than this I just got a feel of the world I am in currently. While looking at the scenery going by, I reached my destination. I flew down gently.

The first thing that you notice when looking at the building is the stubble use of runes all around the building to make the area a magic null zone. This helps in the magic inside the meat not getting affected by outside fluctuations.

This is a must as they preserve the meat of all kind for nearby people and business and this helps in keeping the meat stable for a long amount of time.

I walked in the grey colored two-story building; there was a neatness that I have come to expect from the owner of this establishment.

Satoshi was working on removing the fur of a rabbit as I walked in, he looked up at the sound of my feet that I generated.

"Hey Henry, Still going hunting without telling your parents?"

I laughed awkwardly, "You know how it is, ones you get hooked to something, it's so hard to quit it"

"Don't I know it, should I talk to them, maybe they may understand."

"As I always told you, they want to make me nobly not barbarian, you would just give me trouble"

He just laughed at it. "Well, what's going on in the higher society?"

"Nothing much apart from speculations on what other matches would happen, after last month of the major political movement." [Rias and Sona debacle]

He hummed at that and started taking out my different kills stored in the basket. He looked at the kills for a second before replying, "Getting pretty good with your sword, keep it up and fine kills as always, telling you, half the young heirs would be jealous of your speed."

I rubbed my hand, pretending to be bashful, "My father's knight is going hard on me"

"Good for you lad, this would help in the future, just keep it up, you would be a high-class devil in no time"

I was a regular in selling him meat, he believed in my story of a noble kid getting hooked at hunting. It was a carefully constructed story that took me a day to iron out. He treated me preferably thinking I would tell about him to my family ones I get caught and he would get more influence.

After unloading all the animals, on a tray, he dragged the tray to a machine that checked the quality of the dead animals by checking the different parameters stored in the machine.

We quietly talked about the current local gossip while waiting for the machine to finish. After totaling the amount of all the kills, he gave me the final amount while getting busy in skinning the animals.

Counting the 17 gold 50 silver one last time I put the money in my pocket. This was a total of 4 days of hunting. Saying him goodbye, I took of flying back toward home.

Thoughts

I do work 5 days a week so I will only update on weekends. It depends on how much time I have. Secondly yes this is an OCxMulti, I will put a poll next week to get who all you want on this.

#1# in case you are thinking I got it from somewhere else, you are correct. That and 6 other combines to form the "the 7 Ps" in British Army adage.

No, this is not going to follow the plot. You will notice in this chapter as I thought to introduce this bit. Next chapter things start to happen.

Sorry for being late this time, life happens.

Thanks for the review.

And can you lot tell me who all to put in the poll.

Gabriel and Yasaka are already in.


	4. the end of innocence

As I was flying towards my apartment (house), I began humming a small tune while enjoying the wind. It was relatively soon that I touched down in the lawn to see that my door was already opened, feeling anxious I began to circulate my chakra while stealthily going toward a window to see who was inside.

I looked inside to see Jou sitting on the chair with another man idly talking about his current clients. Releasing the breath that I was holding, I straightened up and went toward the shed to change my clothes and put the box in inventory.

I continued toward the toilet and after composing myself, I went inside.

The man motioned toward me and said, "Didn't I tell you he was coming, now give me the 10 gold that I just won" Looks like he is a sensor in some sense.

Jou turned toward me, "Why didn't you just come inside when we felt you near the window?" Grumbling more about the money lost, he handed some money to the man.

"I had to smarten up in case you were with someone important" I replied.

"Good enough reason, anyway I am Ergaran" The man now named Ergaran replied. He was a mid-20 purple-haired man, with wide shoulders and rugged look that screamed experienced.

"Myself Henry, nice to meet to" I greeted.

He tusked, "You should improve your English if you want to make a good impression."

Jou laughed, "Leave the kid alone, he is not a stuffed up person like you"

Ergaran shrugged and sat back down. Jou taking that as queue motioned me to come near the table, "Well, I have a few connections here and they tell me you have spent about a few hundred gold coins" I grew a little tensed. Seeing this he waved it off.

"I don't care about that, what I care about is that you didn't tell me that you have that much to spend and didn't increase the monthly amount that you give me. If you give me a valid reason, I will not press this any further, but remember that if you give a bad reason, I will charge you extra the next year for wasting my time"

While I was focusing on him to listen to his words, I felt a spike in emotions from Ergaran, he was feeling negative thoughts toward me. I noticed him removing his hands from his pockets while sporting a pleasing smile that was wiped from his face in the next second.

I started sweating thinking about the negativity; still, there was Jou here to prevent anything from happening. Jou still had the same emotions as before, seeing as he was waiting for me to speak.

I thought as for how he would say a few hundred gold coins, I only spent that amount at hammer & anvil to buy my sword. Apart from that everything I bought was from different people. Taking this into account I said, "I had a bow that got damaged during a hunt so I saved and bought a sword"

Jou nodded, "That was 3 months ago, what are you going since"

"I was saving for other supplies as I can't hunt for a long period for now" I didn't mention any specific supplies in case he had more than one friend here.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"I didn't want you to increase the amount of gold I have to pay as I was still saving for the supplies" I looked toward Ergaran from the corner of my eyes to see him watching me intently.

"That's reasonable, not acceptable but reasonable; you will give me 3 gold coins from next month is that acceptable"

I thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Well, my friend here will now inspect you; he is a high-class devil, so behave" saying that he directed me toward the center of the room.

Ergaran too walked toward up and formed a purple circle in the air that caused hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. I grew tense in case an attack happened but nothing happened, the circle spun but then died down.

Jou asked Ergaran, "So, what's the verdict"

Ergaran replied, "As you said still a long way to go before him achieves a the second pair"

Jou nodded than cocked his head, "What about his potential?"

"A pawn" Ergaran lied smoothly, that I noticed due to my ability to sense emotions.

Jou turned back toward me, "Kid you better work harder, you won't be able to advance in rank if you are weak, I refilled the stock already, and will meet you next month"

Jou and Ergaran both began to move outside while taking about drinks at a local bar.

I was happy that they went off, especially Ergaran as he had bad intentions toward me that much I could feel. It was unsettling to not show how his emotions affected me.

Nothing to do now, thinking this I went off to bed as today had sucked all my energy already and now I just want to sleep.

**Next month**

I knew things were building up to something for the last month. As soon as Jou went off to his own home, I felt as if there was a clock ticking.

This was mainly because the day after meeting with Jou and Ergaran I felt like someone was spying on me; I began to pinpoint the feeling and was able to do so after flying randomly all over the city and noticing my follower.

It was a small bird, probably a familiar, it was following me all over the place, and I just knew that it was a piece of bad news. The bird never got close enough for me to know how it looked or felt but it always followed me. I was not even able to hide using my band [it was following me using my magical signature] simply because I couldn't fly using the band and on foot, I was not fast enough to lose the bird.

I went to rune shop to see about improvement but was told that it would cost about 100 gold coins. I only had 24 coins and as such was not able to buy that. I couldn't even go into the forest as I feared what would happen. I knew Ergaran could easily teleport to my position and there would be no one nearby to interfere.

There was a reason I spent the better part of the month just doing odd jobs in the neighborhood. Apart from that, I tried to increase my fighting prowess but there was not much I could do. I tried to study more about medical to progress further my studies. But the thought about what would happen always clouded my mind and as such, I made no progress.

The bird was absent today and as such that made my hand itch, I knew today was a bad day. I tried to go toward outside to fly over the town as that always calmed me somewhat.

Before I could go outside, the inside of my house began to glow in purple light and I watched helplessly as even with all my chakra enhanced strength I was not able to open the gate. Purple runes began to appear all over the inside.

There was another flare of purple and it looked like Ergaran teleported inside whatever he had done. While it may look like my house, I knew it was not as there was no smell of kitchen that was always present to my nose.

Ergaran looked around and then motioned toward the chair but I was not an idiot, so I remained standing, seeing as I was not going to come, he shrugged and sat down.

"Good instincts kid," He said as a greeting.

I remained quite as whatever I would say would only further help the bastard and began cycling my chakra throughout my body.

He raised an eyebrow at my quietness then shrugged, "Whatever, as I was saying, you cost me, money kid, if you would have just went toward any deserted area there would have been no need for this unpleasantness, now I will just have to get my money worth before sending you off, Of course, you can stop this from happening by just joining our side"

This was seriously not happening while being quite would have helped before, if he had already planned everything and willing to share the information, it was better to get at least some information. Thinking about that, I asked him, "Sending me of where and which side?"

"Nothing personal kid, but you have a lot of potential and if I were to not do anything you would have been involved in with current pussy nobles and I can't let that happen"

Seeing as he has actually not answered my question I asked him again.

"Sharp aren't you, well I can't tell you the location. The side though is old devil's that want to go back to the old ways of being; we were so powerful back then. There were no restrictions; we could do as we wanted" He trailed off as if imagining something.

I quickly began to think about how I could get out of this situation, first being killing the man in front of me, which was quickly discarded as he was a high the class devil and as such could easily kill me, I could only win if I had an element of surprise.

"What if I have gone to the police or told Jou?"

He replied smugly, "One they never would have believed you as you had no evidence, second I would have killed you as soon as got any chance"

As it looked like he was getting back into the flow of things, I started speaking, "While doing what we want is good, how does it affect me?" to change the topic from my death.

His expressions brightened, "As you may have noticed it's very hard to increase your power, in older days, you just have to consume a few hundred human souls and you would easily become a mid-class devil. Apart from that, the current government has made laws such that only the noble house could conduct business in the human world, so people can't even form contracts to earn power and money. It would have been so easy to go there and have my fill" He finished the last part with a disgusting expression.

That expression turned toward me, "Well I was going to give you a chance to join us, but all this talking had made me realize that I have a child in front of me and now I am not in the mood to ask."

Saying this he jumped toward me in blinding fast speed. As he was looking towards my eyes to see my expression I quickly sent chakra to my eyes and captured him in a genjutsu that made his balance slightly off.

The trick worked as while he was still coming fast, it was not as fast as before and I was easily able to evade his initial lunge, The Sharingan is a a very powerful tool, I was easily able to predict how he would perform every action, it's as if I just know the probability of every action he could perform and can easily choose my own course of action.

I quickly pulled out my sword from inventory and swiped toward him, he must have felt something as he flapped his wings and was above my swing. But this put him where I wanted, in the air while he didn't have proper balance. I quickly swung the sword as fast and hard as I could it stuck him in the leg and there was a lot of blood, it looks like I at least reached some depth.

Due to pain, he was able to overcome the genjutsu and finally flew upward while keeping an eye on me. He looked briefly at his leg then shrugged, "Ha, looks like I was right to not tell that idiot that you have as much potential as queen piece, good work brat in that illusion, but now that initial charge is over, I am going to cut you in so many pieces"

I watched in slow motion as he extended his right hand forward and a purple circle originated. I tried to run toward him but could only take a single step before electricity generated from that circle traveled toward me, so fast I could do nothing but watch and then I was screaming myself hoarse.

This went on for a few minutes and it hurt so much, and even after the spell stopped I could nothing else but vibrate and spasm as every part of my body hurt. I tried to move but, I couldn't even control my fingers.

He laughed at my expression and started to walk toward me, "Now, that all your strength have left you, be a good boy and don't try anything else and you can live to see another day, even if as a slave"

As he looked me in the eyes I put everything in an illusion that has made my right arm and hand look unimportant.

He started to lift me off the ground and for a second I thought I have failed but as he didn't do anything to my hands, I quickly began to plan ahead.

While I was doing that he put me on the table and pulled out a long stick, "Bart, now that you had your fun, am going to have my own, do try to make good sound, I would be quite angry if you contained it inside you"

Any plan I have made fled my head as he began to beat the stick all over my body, even if I wanted to I couldn't have stopped the shouts that came out of my mouth or the tears that spilled from my eyes.

He must have had some of his fill as he paused for a minute and I noticed that he really was ignoring my right hand, I literally began to breathe a A little easier and thought back to my plan.

The breath must have signaled him of my recovery as he began to ones again beat me senseless. Various wounds all over my body had begun to bleed and as such these were blood all over the table, as such taking advantage of that, I used my left hand to lift myself slightly and as the next strike came.

The momentum was used to help me slip off the table, he grew angry at that and kicked me in the back with a lot of force, while muttering about brats not even know how to stay still.

He tried to only use one hand to put me back on the table but due to blood my shoulder was slippery and he had to use both his hands.

This is what I was waiting for, as soon as he stopped concentrating on my the lower body I quickly took out the old knife sword that I spent months making as good as possible, it was still not that good as my steel sword.

It had a good enough edge though for me to put it through the Femur, that's where you have a really big blood vessel. I threw him away and using the brief adrenaline generated to concentrate only on Ergaran.

His face blanked for a second then he snarled, "You are going to pay long and hard for this" even with blood loss and damage, he flew easily upwards.

I was not going to give him the chance to cast anything this time, so I first threw the chair in his intended direction, while he was doing that, I switched myself with a box on the opposite side of the room. Slipping on the rune band stopped my magic from coming outside my body.

As he looked back toward the area he couldn't find as I switched place to his back and then using surface walking traveled upwards the ceiling as quietly and stealthily as possible.

It took me only a few seconds to reach near him, and then I formed an incomplete Rasengan and threw myself at him. He must have noticed me as he turned around, but it was a little too late as the A-rank technique struck him on top of his head and imploded on itself.

I couldn't make the technique properly, as even this time there were long cuts all around my hands. It did the job though as the skull exploded and covered me in skull matter.

The technique that was keeping up in a separate dimension (I think) stopped working. With its end, we both came back in my room, seeing as nothing happed here, I first looked outside to see if there was a familiar outside. Not seeing anything, I took a five-minute shower and after putting about all the things even things from the store into my inventory, I went outside with a change of clothes that were getting bloodied even as I started put more magic in my regeneration.

Even though I was feeling both pain and fatigue, I quickly took off upwards in the sky, ones I was sure no one was looking I took off towards the forest. I could have gone to the police or any other person but that would have just alerted the old devil faction that I killed one of their high-class devils and as such became a bigger threat to them.

I could, of course, appeal to meet the great devils but my chances were slim, so the best thing to do was to disappear and disappear fast. The guy (I think it's coming to me what happened there) may have friends that may check on him, or his peerage, as he was a high-class devil.

**Thoughts**

As always thanks for the review. This is going to integrate Naruto and high school DxD, so there will be fights, massive ones, there will be paranoia and a mad dash to power up. No people from Naruto popping up though. I am doing it slowly with small jumps as from all the fanfic's that just make them op with no concept as to why someone is reacting to something so strongly.

In the case of romance, I don't believe in 17-year-old children knowing their future husbands and harem forming without any problem. The inserted person is already in his 20's so there will be pairings for him. Don't expect anyone in the age group below 20 to have solid romance.

It takes compromises and understanding to form a relationship from both sides to make a relationship last. A teenager generally doesn't have a proper understanding of this.


	5. where to go now?

I first flew as fast as I could towards the forest. I had to muddy the situation further, if anyone happened upon the scene at the house, they would think someone killed Ergaran and took off with the kid or many other things.

No one would think that a low-class devil child, without any resources, could defeat any high-class devil. So, there would be a search for me by police to see what actually happened.

At the same time as I am not paying money to Jou the pack we have between us would be invalid and a complaint will be launched and I would be further down the road in legal standing.

At the same time, though Old devil faction would know what happened and they would search for me, they have vast and varied resources that I don't know about.

What I do know though is that every devil born has to register their magical signature. A unique trait that can't be changed. With that all police man had to do was to fly around their assigned area and any signature which belonged to the criminal was tracked easily from the database.

All this was a setup that had people more or less following the law properly, there were still people who broke the law of course but they now were open criminals and as such whole population knew where they were.

There was more than 70% chance that one of the old devil factions or the peerage of the devil that I killed would come looking for him; they would leave their signature even if they don't do anything. All I have to do is to lay low for a few months and they would assume that I am dead.

I had reached the edge of the forest so I retracted my wings and started moving among the branches to a tree that I generally use to sleep in when I am in the forest.

My thoughts are going all over the place not making any sense, due to blood loss; it looks like I have to be more careful in the future. Pushing the emotions and memories aside with some concentration, I looked all around me and after finding the tree, hop toward the area that I have made for myself.

It was a small area that could contain my sleeping bad and a few other items. I quickly put the false bark that was used to hide the entrance aside and after making sure no animal or insect is inside started covering the exit again.

I have faced this situation many times during hunting, as blood in the air attracted a lot of attention, I hollowed out an already present space to make it actually protected, then carved a gate from the bark of another tree to cover the exit. It was not a proper setup but it was good enough to bandage my wounds during a hunt.

When it was covered, I finally began to start extracting myself from the clothes, it hurt so much as the wounds were ones more opened. It took a lot of effort and after a lot of soft cursing and even more bleeding I was finally free of the majority of my clothes.

Taking out the medical supplies from the inventory, I first pulled out paste applied bandages. These were already prepared by the hospital and you just have to cover over the wound, it would attach itself to that area. I quickly began bandaging the most affected areas, a few minutes of the careful application later, I sighed in relief, now that was done, I pulled out a paste that would heal light wounds and began to apply it all over my body.

Ergaran was a special type of bastard; he was taking great care in evenly distributing all the wounds. After the paste was applied, I sat in a pulled out my sleeping bag and sat on it in a meditating position.

Taking stock of how much energy is left in my body, I found that both my chakra and magic was sitting at about a quarter. A large amount of my magic was being spent in regeneration passively. This didn't please me very much, but still, taking into consideration I just survived an assassination, I was quite happy in that regard.

Taking out some fruits from my inventory I began eating them for energy while thinking what to so now. Sleeping was always an option but I am not that big an idiot. Taking that into consideration, I began to pack my medical kit.

While the paste and bandages were within bound of my budget, as they cost about 10 to 20 gold coins. On devils, many types of healing simply don't work and tears of a phoenix clan member cost way too much.

Now that I have concluded that something would have to be done, let's consider all the options present.

I took out my notebook and began writing, this was a habit I had in my old world, whenever something had happened, I took out the notebook, I always kept with myself and began to analyze and making points. It was a good way to think fast and not get too sidetracked.

First points being enemy's, there I put the whole devils as I will have to start being suspicious of the whole lot. Taking out my map book, I looked all over the map and after thinking about making a point.

The underworld was first divided into 72 pillars but as half of them went extinct, some of that land was gone to major pillars but the majority of that land was used as land that went to current devil king and Satan and they made it a place for conman people not connected to pillars.

Not living in a city, even if I have to travel there, I can't live in city itself as there are rounds conducted in surprise per month which tracked all the signatures in a city.

I again looked over the map to see a forest that is near a city and not in any pillar area as they take security up a notch. I began looking at the map and finally concluded that the only area that I could go to was either more dangerous than current or were full of criminal activities.

Everyone knew the areas that were full of criminals, which was nothing new. In the underworld, it was Xaka, a place full of all types of devils that were wanted. It was tolerated by everyone to have actual place where all the deals can be conducted.

Devils, as a rule, would, of course, do things that are not legal, so those people banded together and made a city for them. There are no rules in Xaka, anyone can kill you in the day in front of anyone and no one would say anything. It was like an extreme Gotham with no batman. There was no police there. No rules. The Maou (Satan's) allowed it to remain there because of politics. The people there conducted various businesses that were needed to be done all over the world, from hunting people to fighting in death fights to entertain people.

Apart from there, there were a few forests that I could lay low but that posed a problem; I would just be an ant in this world where there was danger everywhere. I need trainers to actually polish my style, to help me in the magic department and various other ways.

There were also comforts to think about. I don't want to use leaves instead of paper or have no medicines in case of any problem. There are some diseases that are dangerous to devils too.

Now that I have selected a place to go, I began to look around the city to find it in the middle of grassland. Looking around the city I found a forest about 30 miles away from it. I marked it out, then thinking for a second, put a question mark as it may contain any gang or very powerful animal.

Looking at the distance between that and my current location, I estimated it to be about 3000 km. I can't take any vehicle as I don't have the money. Apart from that, any teleportation business can teleport me near the place and it would be cheaper than some fancy transportation. I looked at the book again and started to look at any place I could travel to; from there I would fly to Xaka.

Eqark and Jasa were both good places, but Jasa had a large forest that went toward Xaka and as such a good place to train, even I knew that as I was, I would be eaten alive by people in that area.

I could live in the forest near Jasa for a year while training then starts flying toward Xaka. Refilling all the required items every month. But there was the problem of patrols in Jasa. Thinking some more, I thought about living in the forest a few days away from Xaka and going their every month. I don't think any gang would live that far away in the forest.

I would just need to make a trip every month for daily necessary items. Food and water are abundant in the forest. I can even make a room in the forest in the next month to actually have a place to live. I still have a room worth of things that I took from my apartment.

Writing it all down, I found a problem, who would transport a child, but that was solved by a henge. I would take my own form from the last world as it was my most solid. I knew the most about my own body and as such, it had to be convincing.

Taking a look at time from my watch, it was 8 at night, I knew I should not sleep and as such, I started taking power nap, a technique ninja learn to let their brain rest during missions or war time. I learned it to nap in comfort in a forest.

It was a good technique to learn as it was just a passive thing that anyone could do. I have already read all the book but there were many things that I just don't need currently. Like books on torture or cryptography as coding was necessary by a ninja.

I have not read the sealing ones properly though. Those books were about 10000 pages thick with various things that you have to test yourself and learn by heart. I can think of why Naruto would not want to learn that when he was young.

I should really take a nap not just attempt to that. I would need the energy tomorrow.

**The Next Day**

I woke up from my nap feeling refreshed; it looks like my passive healing is better than actually spending magic on the body to heal itself. Of course, I could make the active healing better, I would have to learn about the body and how my magic is interacting with it. Then increase the process while controlling my magic. I had already theorized that, looks like I will have to start training seriously.

I was not training hard enough, taking this world as a paradise while just experimenting on magic and chakra. Look how close that bought me to death. I was helpless when he attacked me with magic, didn't even know what he was going to do. I am taking the world to lightly, I have to remember this and continue to increase my power as something more powerful is always present in this world.

The powerful rule and the weak suffer; these words apply in this world perfectly. I have to remember that and continue moving forward. I didn't feel anything when I killed Ergaran; I am not going to think about that, my first kill was in a life and death situation that was good. I don't have conflicting thoughts going through my head.

I began to look around and after putting everything back in inventory apart from the waste, I began to convert the various waste products to petrol, the clothes that were blood-soaked and the towel were too used for this. I was getting good at converting things in petrol as that was the product that I generally used most alchemy for.

It was so easy to start a fire and keep it burning using petrol and a few sticks, I then started spraying the petrol in the space that I slept last night, taking another look, I took the false door in my hand and using chakra to enhance my muscle began tearing it into pieces. It would be a good way to keep the fire burning.

Taking out my lighter I started the fire whit it's help and looked for a few minutes while the fire started to spread and destroy the space proficiently.

I started hopping toward the city while taking into account of my energy, my chakra was about full while magic was sitting at the half. That was expected though as I am a low-class devil. I will have to increase my magical reserve. I concentrated on my surroundings and body. So, that any just healed wound may not open up.

I spent a quarter more magic in the rapid regeneration of wounds that opened up.

Taking into account that populated area was coming up, I henged to my old body and continued onward and started walking to not have wings pooping up at a different space, due to height difference.

I decreased my speed too, while keeping an eye on the surroundings, I thought about the technique to henge and thought about all the tell that a person could identify, thinking about it, first would be sound as while you can make the sound come from your mouth, the rest of the body didn't make a sound, even rustling ones that were normal in people walking.

The second was shoe imprint that gets left behind while walking, now that I think about it, you don't make motions in body that are generally made while moving, so while it is good at fooling for a short amount of time, if you are in someone's eye for some time they could generally tell there is something wrong there.

Devils have a better body than humans, in every way, and that increases with an increase in power. That is greatly enhanced when I use my chakra to enhance my senses and body, this was the reason that I was able to defeat a high-class devil.

Think it like this, devils magic passively increase my body stats while chakra is an active enhancement. While I am only at the genin level, I still have very good control of my chakra and genin status is because I don't have high-level ninjutsu or genjutsu.

Still there is a lot of ways in which I could improve, especially in seal less substitution as that is the most important Jutsu I know.

While I was thinking about it, the shop that I ones helped in appeared far ahead, it was a somewhat small shop with only a circle in the center of the shop and a table chair set up for people to sit at the side.

This is a somewhat popular shop, as you can't teleport anywhere, either you need a connection like a flier, or you can have someone that knows that place well enough, he can teleport you there. The shopkeeper was a good enough man and he knew about places all around the world. I can ask him about different places that would be better, but as I just thought about, henge was not good was to get information.

Taking that in mind, I made my voice slightly heavier and grunted good morning at him, he just nodded at me and asked where I wanted to go while returning my greeting.

Saying Jasa in the same way, I waited for him to set up the circle properly and then asked for 10 gold.

Giving him the gold, I waited for him to finish configuring the circle, after that, it was just standing in between the circle and waiting for him to finish powering up the device.

A bright light later I was in Jasa.

**Thoughts from someone unimportant**

Kyle thought about checking about his friend as he had not come back from going after the boy, but as he knew about his habits, he just cursed and went back to his work.

It was a shame that the boy didn't come quietly as now he would be a slave to someone in their section and there were a lot of them who would want a queen's potential slave.

**Shopkeeper who just woke up**

Jerry was surprised that there was someone that early in the morning and as such didn't pay that much attention to him apart from noting that the person was very still and obviously exhausted as there was so little magic radiating from him.

Work was work though so he just speeds up his work and sent his customer to Jasa, an odd place to go, but who was he to comment about it.

**THOUGHTS**

Well, no one voted in poll yet, I should let it remain there for some time. There is no reason to close it yet as for the next few chapters the SI is not going to interact with them.

I got some free time today so here is your chapter. I may/may not publish on Sunday, depends on the time I get this weekend.

Thanks, sevenvik, it looks like my new text editor creates some problems in the formatting, will have to correct that.


	6. house hunting

**One year later**  
I looked around the room that I had just bought for myself, it took 700 gold coins for this whole setup, it was still a good purchase as it was portable. It could be shrunk to about 10 cm square, with all its accessories. The only problem is that accessories that had to be bought from this specific company, as others would not properly interact with the runes around the house. I can store things in the specific areas but things like a bed, chairs would have to buy at a premium price.

Still, this was a good way to live in the wilderness, on expanding it was about 5-meter square, two floors. The lower floor had a kitchen and a small sitting area, while the top floor had one room, where I am currently, with two small rooms that contained a toilet and bathroom respectively.

I just got fed up living up in the camps and such after a year and had a lookout for offers on this piece. It was a perfect way to live in the forest while having things that are just very necessary in your life.

In case you are wondering where I am currently, I am happy to tell you that, there was no need to go to a place such as Xaka. All I needed was the thing that I already had, a shadow clone. Though I am actually present today as I will have to use magic to power the runes. It was locked on my magical signature by a worker after the purchase.

A shadow clone takes a lot of chakra but that is all it takes, there is no magic in a shadow clone, all I had to do was send two shadow clones in case one got damaged by mistake. As an added precaution, I remain near the city while the clones conduct the business. Keeping that in mind I was able to get back in my routine of hunting and selling the products. I can't sell directly in Jasa as I don't have a permit for it, but I was able to find someone who could do that.

I have to deliver the box directly to him but he gave me good enough rates for the products. Picture this, in a forest you find some rare metal, so as not to destroy the whole forest, you set a parameter and boundary and those in that boundary can do the jobs.

While the main workforce is underground, leading to business being open underground and only some things open above the ground. It was a total mess, but that was to be expected as this was Maou Falbium's territory, the greatest sloth there is.

It was said that he read a report about the metals in the forest and all he had to say about it was that the forest should not be destroyed. After that he went back to sleep, following that only about a small area was used to set up a proper entrance to the mine, a few businesses that were necessary above ground.

These were general things like transportation, where I appeared, a housing one as, they sometimes make a manor before using runes to resize it for the underground, yup you heard it right, and people have started to live inside the mine.

As you can guess that's where I got my rooms from, apart from that only those who work in the mine can go inside, so I can't sell directly to the shops. The price I got from the selling though is higher as there are not that many hunters in this area. It was mainly due to mines being more profitable and as such attracting more people. I can't go to Jasa personally for a long amount of time as even here police come many times unannounced from the city that is said to be situated below the ground.

I would have to register to be allowed to work in the mine; I can't do that as such am going to remain a hunter. It is a good lifestyle, can't complain, being a nomad, would have to remain that though for some time as while I would be able to enjoy the house, there is wildlife all around me and they can attack my house at any point.

In the training department for the last year, I have started to seriously train in much harsher conditions. In the case of physical development, I am much faster than before, I started to train my gravity control first on everything around me. Before I generally read books or started just messing with my chakra, not actually concentrating on the things, taking them lightly. Now that I have a taste of how things can go for me, I learned a lesson that day.

Anyway, I started making my own exercise to increase my powers, like attracting a stone from the ground or changing the gravity of a falling leaf in various directions. With this my gravity manipulation is increasing, I am still pants at that though, mainly due to the small size of my magic, I can't do this exercise for more than a few hours. My magical core size is increasing, though slowly. Regeneration, on the other hand, has gotten a lot faster, due to my healing of all the wounds that I accumulate during my training.

In case you are wondering, try to lift heavy weights at a gym, without trainer guidance and no way of knowing which muscles to develop first. It was about the same, while I knew some exercises from my old world, those were done a few years ago even before I got here and as such, I don't know a lot about them. So, instead of concentrating on purely increasing my strength, I concentrated on my speed, getting fast in all the departments from hand seal formation to walking on hands. Still, strength was needed so, I started to lift boulders and logs to compensate for no equipment.

That leads to a lot of wounds, from wear and tear of muscles to accidents due to balance being lost in an exercise. Though this does help in increasing my balance and muscles all around my body. That leads to a small amount of control that I can now exert on the magic. To do that, I first studied my body from the medical books that came from medic nins and they were very informative.

I am not good enough with healing palm and as such generally only practice using that on insects or fishes. It's very hard, as you have to control the chakra evenly and convert the chakra in your tenketsu. I don't have enough practice for that yet. This did teach me what to do though so, I am regenerating somewhat faster. I allow my magic to do what it wants in things that I still don't understand while guiding the magic in case of things that I know what to do about.

Still, I have things to do, so with that in mind, I came out from the house and after going to the side, started to power up the rune that was locked to my signature. It took about all my magic to decrease the size of the house from 5 meters to 1 meter, it could still go down but I didn't have enough power to shrink it. I had just one-tenth of the amount of magic now.

I panted from powering up such a power hog rune. I didn't know it was going to suck so much of my energy to shrink the house, that presented another problem though as I can't go in the area now, while the area itself was good for setting up the house, it was in a pretty secluded place in between a pack of wolfs that have a few high class wolfs with different type of magic, they have carved their areas and attack anyone that tries to come there.

While with my band I would be invisible to their senses they could still attack me and I don't think I am powerful enough to go forward to the area I initially selected. It is a somewhat invisible place as you have to climb a steep mountain to reach a somewhat stable area.  
It's a mountain slope or was before I started to even it out for some area so as to plant my house there. While there are birds, they go for mountain top as the place I was thinking about is too windy to consider, especially with only some plants.

It is a few days' distance from Jasa and there is a lot of wildlife in between, I can travel a small distance from the city, but it would not solve my problem as I have to take the cube everywhere. I can have the workers power it up, but that would cost extra.

My inventory is full of all kinds of stuff and I have still not put them in the house, I can't do that now, it was a total cluster fuck. I should have thought of that before. Taking a movement to berate myself, I focused on how to proceed further. Taking a deep breath, I thought on how what I can do now, taking in my location, I was still at the site where I was admiring my house.

A plan began to form in my head, I can profit from this. While I am happy, with I bought it in an offer of 20% fewer rates, the company was still earning more than enough money from this, to sell it at this cheap price. I went looking at for the manager and found him talking to another customer, thinking this would only help; I made a cute face and approached the pair.

"Excuse me, May I talk to you," I asked the manager.

The manager looked at me for a second then after a few more exchanges turned properly toward me, "Yes, young man, what can I do for you?"

I asked him to come to the area where I just bought my new home and we both started to walk toward the area while making small talk on my experience during my current visit.

As we reached the area I said, "Well, I just bought the medium-sized single person portable house for myself today, it is so cool" while making an excited face at the end, doing a jump to show my excitement.

The manager clearly bought the act (it was real excitement but I am not really the type to express myself this way, but needs must) and laughed, "Did you now, it is one of the best products".

I nodded along with him, then turned my face pensive, "I was really excited and I enjoyed seeing all the features that it contains" and it did contain many features, there was a weight compression of 1000 to 1 and as such, when it was small-sized you can pick it up with little difficulty (with devil body, it really was unnoticeable), when it was full-sized, it's total weight was present. Apart from that it's magic to electricity array were also very good, you can charge the array and all the products in the house could be powered from that.

The manager beamed at me after hearing this, everyone does that, especially when you praise a product that was made by them. By then we reached the site, where my house was present in a semi-small house, between the two stages.

I motioned him toward the house and said in a low tone, "But I don't even have magic necessary to make it go small, should I really buy it" at the end, I made a sad face and started rubbing my hands against my eyes as if to ward tears. If this didn't move him my next line would surely do that, "I so wanted to make father happy by showing him, that I am a big guy, I bought it from my own money you know but it looks like he was right, I should stop pretending to be a big guy, I am just a child pretending to be an adult" I started sniffing and letting a few tears roll out of my eyes.

All this time I was not looking at the manager, as I don't want to get caught in the act, I may be a good actor, but I am not that good, changing facial expression and such takes a lot of training. I used my emotion-sensing ability to keep track of his emotions and it looks like my acting was good enough. As such I was not surprised when he began to pet my hair and made a shushing noise, "Don't worry child, I will help you"

After that, he went toward the cube and after generating a magic circle, he interacted with the rune on the side, in a few seconds he powered it on himself and the house shrunk further, till it reached the end result of 10x10 cm cube. I clapped when it happened and gave him a big smile that was very real as I now would not have to spend money or do other unnecessary tasks that first came to mind when the house didn't properly shrink.

As I was inspecting the block, the manager was hailed by another worker and he said, "Well, kid I was thinking of talking to you more but work to do, how about I take you to the area where my grandfather works to manufacture the buildings.

I was interested in the process too and this way I can further talk to the manager later, with the house needing specific products to properly furnish out, it would be good to have connections for later. Also, his expression still told me he was not after something, and really wanted to help me. So, I nodded to make him aware of my answer.

He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder after brief vertigo due to teleportation, I was in a room which looked like a room for visitors who were given tour of the faculty, He looked around for a second and said, "You could see a grassland where people were assembling a variety of things along with a medium-sized house, well my grandfather is the one who will do the ending work of integrating all the things while putting in the runes, you should watch it, I will collect you sometime later though I think my grandfather would do that before me".

After saying that, he looked around for a second and then teleported back to the shop, I did know, I was some distance away from Jasa as only a small area was allowed to be used for the city and all around that there was only forest. With that in mind, I allowed my mind to relax somewhat and saw how a variety of people started clearing out things that looked like tools. The continued to do that till only the things that were going in the house were in the center of the grass field.

After that, someone with blue hair made a call though rune, I knew from seeing other people communicating using that. After that, there was a teleportation circle in the middle of the clearing and a middle-aged man appeared out of it, he looked at me for a second just after appearing and then motioned all the others to move away.

He must be very powerful as I am about 100 meters away from him and for him to single me out a few seconds after appearing must mean that he would have to search the whole area in that single second.

After all of the workers flew some distance away, he motioned with his arms and the whole setup began levitating, he didn't even make sure that all the pieces were levitating, then runes began to appear all over the pieces and then they began to assemble. It was like a choreographer in a concert by building a house.  
It really was a mesmerizing work and I can now see why they made this booth, after watching that anyone would be tempted to buy the house. Still, that only increased the skill and power rating of the man.

After the house was assembled he motioned the flying workers and they began to rush back, it looks like the display energized them too. He looked at them for a second and after talking for a few more seconds he started to walk toward the booth.

He came inside and after another intense stare held his hand out and said, "Ronald R. Cook owner of Cook's Construction, how may I help you?"

I just stared at him for a second and then being as professional as he replied, "Alexander, a buyer" a name that I now identified as my name. I had a warrant at the name assigned and as such, I didn't want to give that anyone, apart from that I really didn't like the name that much and so I named myself Alexander.

We both stared at each other for a second, then laughter started first from him than me too, it really was too silly to laugh for that, but the atmosphere, as well as the smile on the face of Ronald was something else, same with his emotions, while they were analytical, they had a humorous side to them.

After we both sat back in the chairs that were present in the booth he said, "So, Alexander, how did you like the show?"

"It was so good, how were you able to levitate all the things so effortlessly," I asked truly excited at what he would tell.

He laughed at me and said, "Alexander, what you are amazed about is something anyone can do that"

I looked at him as if he has lost his mind, seeing my looks he said, "Any powers you are familiar with?"

I thought for a second about whether to tell him, then shrugged, "I can control the gravity, somewhat"

"Can I test it?" his emotions were now properly intrigued.

"Sure" what was there to lose?

He didn't even do anything but the door opened and a few leaves floated in, then the door closed back. I looked at him for a second as the leaves continued to float in front of me, then selected all of them in my mind and changed the gravity from downward to upward. The leaves floated upwards without any problem.

I looked at him as he started speaking, "A good way to show your power but a lot of waste, only about 5% magic released from your body did the actual purpose."

I just looked at him in surprise and then words finally registered in my head and I exclaimed, "5%!"

He laughed at my expression then replied, "You should focus on increasing your control, even if use circle with runes to help in control your power, you would still be wasting a lot of magic in forming the circle."

I just looked at his face stunned yet again at his words. He just shook his head at me, and then the leaves came back in front of my face and started traveling towards my back, "Now try to exert your magic at them without looking back".

I tried to do that several times but couldn't do anything. He again shook his head and I felt ashamed to fail him like that.

"You are too heavily dependent on your sense from your eyes, try to minimize your dependency on any particular sense", he said to me, I just nodded at him feeling a little down.

"Don't be too sad, now that you know your shortcomings, try to minimize them, one of my favorite things to remember during training was 'success is going from failure to failure without losing your enthusiasm', now cheer up, I will even tell you how you can both increase your magical reserve and senses with control too"

I just stared at him, too stunned to even say anything, he started speaking "Now listen carefully as this is generally used by pillars to help their children learn about magic, first map out an area in the forest, then after putting a blindfold start running"

He paused for a second then seeing I am still listening he continued, "As you run, send a wave of magic all around you, and use it to map what is all around you, do that till your magic is completed depleted"

I made a noise at that, he motioned at me to say out my query, I said, "Would that not after my growth rate of magic as well as make me very weak"

He tsked, "That is all rubbish, you should always have little magic to increase your powers faster, your body would think more is needed and this would increase your rate of regeneration for magic. At the night the magic would continue to replenish itself and as the rate is increased during the day, this would lead to slightly more magic in your core, which would both stretch the core and make the magic more potent".

I just shook my head at this information, if I had known that, It would have been so easy to increase my powers and I could have already reached mid-class-devil. Still, I now knew that I would continue to increase my powers.

He must have seen something as his emotions went to happy again; I looked toward him to see what changed his expression, to see him looking at the clearing and motioning with his hands to the workers.

He turned toward me, "Well, looks like our work is done here, when you have reached mid-class, if you are interested, ask about me again, I would then see how much you have improved, if you perform well, I may even offer you a job" Saying that he started to walk off back outside.

I just sat there looking at the grassland as I thought about the latest information that was just provided to me. It was like an interview come to think about it, he played me like an instrument.

First he set the atmosphere, then he tested me, after finding me lacking, he admonished me and told me how I could improve myself and later on told me how I have to prove something to him, if I was a child, it would have capitalized on the proving mentality that child has to come back here, even if I had no interest in working here. He truly is more dangerous than I first thought.

Regardless, I now know important information that could help my development and that should be taken as a positive. Even though I am going to continue improving, I am not going to come here for the job. While it may look interesting, it is boring as fuck, from what I just saw. That combined with my magical signature associated with a crime, I am not going to do things that put me under the radar of people that could kill me easily.

Sometime later the manager came back and after seeing my face he just made a comment about his grandfather. We teleported back to Jasa and after picking up my order, I took off from the city as I had started to make plans for how to proceed further as now I had a house to live in.

**Thoughts**

Thanks for the reviews, even the one about the devil raised being bad choice. The simple thing is, the SI is human and we all have our flaws. He only saw the devils in the series of DxD and thought it is better to be with a known evil than be always on guard for the unknown one.

I was looking at the comments and taking that in mind, I have installed Microsoft using Wine. I used google docs for the first few as I was travelling. At home I have a linux installed machine and, I didn't think it would lead to this much trouble.

Refreshed all the chapters and am writing the new one, I have already mapped what is going to happen in next 20 chapters and as such the only thing that generally makes things difficult is time.


	7. my fishy pond for experimentation

**9 year old (4 years in DxD)**

I looked at my hands where a round ball of magic continue to form and move around, ones in a while it would be extinguished, but I powered it back up.

This was a pure magic manipulation to increase my control over my magic, the ball was the energy that was just formed and I traversed the magic through my body to my hands and from there shaped it like a ball.

This was an exercise that I thought of myself, thinking that I was wasting way more magic; I had first done as Robert has suggested. That had made me more aware of my magic as well as my senses. After that, I had started to make it harder still as I started to run with only a singular sense.

Like navigating an area using my only nose, then increasing my pace as the exercise began to make me more aware of my surroundings. This also increased my balance as tripped a lot. A lot was an understatement, I can use my nose and ears to identify what is in front of me, but stones on the ground are difficult to identify.

If the weather condition worsened, that added more difficulty. Taking all that into account it was safe to say that I had a memorable year.

Still, I was happy with how my life currently is; there is no particular worry apart from making myself powerful. I am working on that steadily, in both the chakra and magical departments.

I know in the next few months, I would get my second wings. I did get my fifth tail though, that was a day of celebration and for that, I bought myself a phone. It was a miniature computer with lots of gigs, as good as any computer. That enabled me to see what the news was in real-time as well as provide lots of information to improve myself.

This was in the way of exercise; I put a cabinet aside for my weights, which were constructed using alchemy. This time I started with only wood and first converted the wood into metal, this took a lot of time to perfect, simply because I had to do it perfectly. Picturing wood converting to iron was simpler than steel, as while iron only contained mainly iron, steel contained iron with a variety of different elements.

Then I made my own weights, it was just making circular iron blocks with space in between for the rod. Taking this in mind, I made the rods, both smaller and larger ones with a lot more care as they would be straining in between.

With weights, I could train easily as I just increased the gravity upon them whenever I was able to do the full set of my exercise without much strain. A full workout consisted of 4 hours of doing different things; the internet was really a good thing.

I used a lot of searching techniques that were used by me to extract relevant data in my old world, here to the internet was filled by junk and only little was actually useful to me. Still, I used the available information to both help me in my physical department and a magical one too.

With the additional increase in my magic and my control I was finally able to master Rasengan, I went through all three steps, using alchemy to make the balls and balloons, while it is a power hog, and it is an excellent technique that doesn't need that much chakra to maintain.

I love this life that I now have, the purchase of my house was really the best thing that I could have done. While I could have saved the money that was spent on the house and spent in the forest sleeping on the floor, it only looks good while listening or reading about it. There are so many things that are wrong with that setup.

First is the thing continues to weigh up on you, you continue to think about alternatives and there is a restlessness that is present in you. You know that the way things are you are living on the edge, with no comforts just going through the motions. A house can change your mind very quickly. It is a place where the outside world doesn't matter that much.

Then there were animals in the forest that I have to take into account, having to wake up in the night to feel that there are a lot of ants on your body or there is a small animal that has crawled into your habitat are very bad situations.

Even if I was a criminal or a slave to someone, at least I was enjoying my life, I was able to sleep on the bed, use a mirror to admire myself, have a warm comfortable towel around me to wash. These things may look small but by thinking of what could have been they all add up and making your conditions a depressing place.

I am a hundred percent sure that buying a house is the best choice, even though I would have continued to save my money nothing much would have happened. It took about one year of hunting low and mid-class animals to get me 700 gold coins; I would have to continue to save for a few years to just make the contract that I have on my head abolished.

Taking into account that I am an accessory to a high-class murder, that case might open up ones more as I was able to pay such a large amount in such a short amount of time. They consider me dead or on run currently and I don't want to change any opinion on that account.

Even if I prove that I killed him in self-defense, I would be showing my position to a lot of different groups, I would have to tell my account of how things went and there would be many would want a low-class devil without many recourses was able to kill a high-class devil.

With all that it was really an easy choice to buy the house, I was thinking of naming it but thought that was a little too dorky and as such shelved that thought.

All that aside, I was content with my lot; I have 350 gold coins saved for rainy day, spent some on the mobile phone and accessories. I had my clones study the medical field from the net in conjunction with trying different things on fished using medical chakra.

Still, now that I know a lot about the body and how it can be healed, I have to do something about my non-existing increasing in Mystical palm Jutsu. I thought what to do and then taking the problem apart, I concluded that the main problem was fishes or insects that I could experiment upon.

I was high up on the hills and as such there was no river or pond nearby where I could catch fish to experiment upon. With that now identified, I took a wood log and started to convert it into a sheet of metal, after some time and a lot of magical energy I was able to do so, it was crude and uneven at places but it was a sheet all right by the time I spent all my magical energy. Then I thought of the correct location to make a pond.

I can't make one near my house as that would attract more wildlife and birds as such I looked around the mountain and after some thought concluded that rather than going up, I can make a pond at the base of the mountain.

It was easy to make it there as I will not have to fill it myself, I will just make a large hole some distance away from the mountain when the rain would come (it comes frequently) it would be filled easily as I would just make trenches that lead to the pond.

All I have to do now is to make my sheet of metal a proper spade, it would take a whole day to get it right but that was alright, there were still things to do before I could start digging. Which side should I make the pond; there were some very different animals all around me, I have to be aware that whichever side I choose, doesn't eat my fishes. I have to set up a schedule to clear out the area of all the animals then integrate it into my hunting schedule.

So much work to do, I looked down to see that the ball of magic was still moving in a circular direction in my palm. This world was a lot different in the department of power level, here you can get powerful in a variety of ways, in just one year, and I was a lot better in controlling my magic as well as increased my chakra abilities.

Leaving the thing about the pond, for now, I stood up from my meditating position and stretched my body. With one last stretch, I went toward the house to freshen up.

**The next day**

I had properly thought about the pond last night and concluded that the area of wild boars was a good position; it was bad as feral hogs do eat fish on occasion but I can easily keep the population of hogs down.

The rest of the choice was not that good as while elephant doesn't eat fish they are way more powerful and travel in a herd. In comparison, wolfs are both dangerous and eat fish so they were right out of the selection.

With that in mind, I started to jump downwards using chakra to stick to the surface of the rocks; I kept in mind to keep my winds tucked as there was a lot of wind on the slope.

I didn't empty my magical core today as during my digging there was more than even chance that I could encounter a fight. I had prepared before hand for this situation, I had my sword and a variety of other essentials with my medical kit was in my inventory if things went bad.

It was only a slight challenge to reach the bottom, I have perfected the various routes to reach the base of the mountain, and I can even do this with my eye closed. After reaching the bottom, I pulled out my suppressor and wore it as I didn't want to give my position away.

I began to travel toward the area that I marked while looking at this area from the top of the mountain, I didn't even have to watch my body, due to constant practice of stealth, my body is moving without generating any noise, and it was automatic by this point.

I first wanted to assess the area properly, I don't want any unexpected surprises and with that in mind I began to climb up the trees, it really was the best way to travel the forest.

I reached the area that I marked using broken chair parts that I threw from the top. It was one of the old apartment one, it broke in an accident when I was sleeping on it.

I then pulled the spade that looked a lot better, than taking it as a marker drew a circle of about 5 meter in radius, it was a little uneven due to a single tree in between, but it was better this was as I can just catch fish while sitting on top of the branches. It would work as good camouflage.

Taking that as a point I began to move in the forest while taking special care to spot the variety of plants and animals. While looking around the area I spotted a single boar roaming around, looking around it to see it was really alone, I began to go near it, it was moving away from my site.

It was a medium-sized boar and probably just entered his adulthood, I spent a movement looking at it then mapped its route, taking in account its speed, and I ran a little further in the direction. As I had emptied the meat box for the transportation of fishes today, I refrained from making traps and looked around.

I didn't find any other boar with that done, I traveled back to my marked area and after taking off my shirt, I used the spade to dig the marked area. I will have to make the pond a little deep as if the depth is slanting or only a few feet, boars can easily go inside the pond to wash themselves making the pond dangerous for the fishes, many will die if any mid-ranked animal began to use magic.

I made a clone to both keep a look out and to practice leaf-cutting exercise, I don't know what my element is, but with no way of knowing, I choose the freest to use, as you don't need that much hand seals for wind Jutsu, just controlling chakra ones and directional ones. It is one of the most offensive elements, which made it best for me.

I will also be able to use Rasenshuriken Jutsu; it doesn't have any major requirements, wind release and Rasengan being the only requirement, of course, you need to have a medic nearby as during the process of learning there is a very real chance you can injure yourself.

I began to carefully dig the ground, using extra care to not make sound, as that would attract attention; I focused more on digging and as such when my clone did a chakra pulse, I hit a rock with my spade making a clanging noise.

I focused on my clone to see him rolling his eyes toward me, I peeked from the hole, that I was in too see there was a single adult boar that was coming in my direction, it probably heard the sound and was now checking the area.

I concentrated on it some more and after noticing its movements, I concluded it was at a minimum mid-level as there was a fluidity in its movement that is absent in low-level animals. I took a stone from the ground and threw it. After that, I put my spade in the inventory.

The stone struck the trunk of a tree some distance away, the boar made a grunting noise and stopped for a second then he began to look around the forest, taking that as my chance, I jumped up from the hole and stuck myself to the trunk above using chakra.

After pulling myself up, I noticed my clone was on a higher up branch looking around us, I motioned him to remain there as I used tree-climbing exercise to move up the tree. He motioned me that he was going to burst, nodding I closed my eyes and waited for the new memories.

There was a small burst of smoke and then I knew why my clone was higher up in the trees, it looks like there is a herd of boars was in the area and they were moving toward this area.

I looked again to see that yes there were a lot of boars in the area, thinking about it, maybe the boar was asking others to come here, anyway, it looks like this area is full of them.

I can't kill them as there would be no profit in that after I have made them aware of my presence, they would just make their meat unhealthy. Looks like I have to wait for them to go away, I can pass the time doing something though.

With that in mind, I plucked a leaf from the tree that I was on and began to cut through it, well more like, make a small cut as I can only do that currently. I was only able to concentrate the wind in a small area.

While doing this, I noticed that the boars were making grunting noises and looking all around the clearing, one of them even checked the hole I made just now.

It continued for a few minutes when suddenly the grunting got a lot louder and multiplied too, leaving the leaf for a second, I concentrated on the surroundings to notice there were a lot more boars than before.

Then I noticed a large, about 2-meter long adult boar that just screamed his presence came in the clearing, he first communicated with the already present lot, he made his way toward the hole, he looked at it for a second then thumped his snout on the ground.

At ones all the soil that I had taken out was deposited back in the hole, I cursed, that was 2 hours of my time you snot-filled boar, I was so tempted to come out of hiding and kill all of the boars in the ground. Controlling myself, I breathed deeply for a minute, when I was sure my emotions were not controlling me, I looked around to see that all of them were going off in different directions, looks like they were checking all the area.

This must be a proper pack, with alpha controlling the pack properly. That just made him a huge target for me; I am going to kill that boar. That's for sure, it is just waiting for the game for some time, till they stop their movements, then I can plan how to kill the alpha.

First thing first, that was a high-class animal, meaning he must have some control over magic, especially ground magic as he was able to control the soil very easily. Secondly, I can't kill him when he is near the herd as the lower level would just sacrifice themselves to give the alpha time to run away or attack me.

Thinking about that, made me realize that traps would have to be done carefully, I looked around to see alpha going off in the direction of the river, tailing him from the treetops, I maintained some distance while looking for other boars, and they were searching the nearby area.

High-class animals are sold at a lot more price simply because their body contains a lot of magical energy and many chefs can make dishes that provide spectacular results, like an increase in control of a specific element after eating them for some time. Potion makers can use their bodies for a variety of results too. With that in mind, I never let the boar get away from me.

I had left the high-class animals near my home, simply because I was not sure I would be able to kill them that easily. Now, that I have a lot more chakra and know a Rasengan properly, that is old news. I can kill him if any member of his pack doesn't attack me.

The alpha situated itself near the river and began to take a nap, thinking that this was an excellent opportunity. I silently began to roam all around the area to familiarize myself and to kill the boars present in the nearby area.

I found three boars nearby and all of them were relatively easy to kill, I just had to use my genjutsu to make them sleep then rotating their neck to kill them and then putting them in the box.

After making the final run, I found the alpha still sleeping; it looks like this is my lucky day. I went through the hand seals to take him to even deeper sleep and after doing that, I began to walk toward it silently.

When I was near the boar, I first thought of killing him similar to his pack mates but then, shook my head. The alpha was a high-class animal, it should be able to overpower me for a short amount of time. I also had no way of knowing whether he had a way of affecting his skin using magic. I took out my sword as that can penetrate his skin.

I made a clone and after giving him a signal of three, we both situated our self on either side of the boar. Signaling him with one with my mouth, I lifted my sword upward; my clone copied the motion and then motioning him the location as I mouthed two.

At three, both of us, made a swift movement toward the area that I marked before. The sword dug deep into the neck on both sides of the boar, there was a movement that I thought the attack had killed the boar.

That thought was disabused when the alpha, grunted loudly while his body vibrated so fast that both the swords that were in the body broke. After that, he looked around and finding my clone, as I jumped up, toward the tree thinking of sneak attacking him ones again.

I looked at all the blood that the alpha was losing and shook my head, even with that much damage, the alpha was thinking of attacking first. The alpha thumped the ground and large stones shot out of the ground where the clone was standing.

The clone had seen the thumping motion though and as such just rolled to the side, but as soon as it tried to stand up, it got burst as small very fast stones burst from the mouth of the alpha.

Defeating the clone, the alpha thumped on the ground and released a loud grunting noise. Then it began to make his way in the forest. Thinking this was my chance, I started to form Rasengan in my hands while jumping from tree to tree.

Going a little forward, I used Sharingan to predict the movements and jumped from the tree as soon as the Jutsu was completely formed. I landed just in front of the alpha and ground the nose and mouth of the alpha.

Even with all the pain, the alpha tried to ram me, I jumped back so as to make some space while circulating more chakra in the Jutsu.

There was a lot of blood on the front side of the alpha, it looked at me with narrowed eyes and then tried to shoot more of the bullet stones. As I had an excellent grinder in my hand, I ran toward it while positing the Rasengan such that all the stones were coming in the center of the Jutsu.

Seeing as the small stones were not affecting me that much, the alpha charged toward me, as I was nearing him, I noticed that the ground near me was liquefying. It looks like he has more tricks up his tusks, still, I just used chakra surface technique to run properly on the surface.

I grunted at the force of the collision, even if the front of his face was grinding away, he was not retreating and instead increased the force toward me.

I increased the chakra in the Jutsu and after a short battle, in which both of us were trying to force each other to move backward, I noticed a flatter in his steps, I took advantage of that and further ground the damaged face of the alpha.

Finally, now that I was convinced that the boar was not faking I stopped the Jutsu and panted from the exhaustion. It was definitely a rush though.

I quickly checked my surroundings and taking into account that there were still other packmates, I heaved the alpha in the box.

After that, I took off up in the trees and traveled toward the base of the mountain. I would continue to make the pond tomorrow, I was too exhausted today.

**Thoughts **

Thanks for the reviews; I was not able to make time in between this week so had to do the formatting yesterday.

I went through the first six chapters again, corrected some mistakes and reposted them.

7


	8. My brain!

**A month Later**

I looked around the city, still the same as ever, for me though that is good news. I moved from the city entrance and traveled toward the café that was situated on the top of the grocery. The building was a nice blue colored and it had some good items especially coffee.

Coffee was the reason that Ali my inside man (more like underground) considered this the best place to wait for me. I moved up the stair already knowing he was there due to the presence of his magic. He was sitting near the window looking out in the forest, pretending not to notice me.

I sat down next to him while signaling for grilled rice. That was another thing; he wouldn't talk to me while eating. Till the cup in his hand had not depleted, he would look outside, humming sometimes but generally enjoying the scenery.

My request came through and I collected it from the counter. Walking back, I felt his eyes on me, I raised my right eyebrow. It took me 2 months to be able to do that. Time well spent in my eyes as you can express a lot with your facial expression.

He didn't say anything but motioned with his hand toward the chair, looks like he was still curious about the thing I asked of him. I sat down and began to enjoy the rice.

After finishing the rice I waited for him to finish his second cup. As he finished the cup, I motioned him outside while giving him a sign to stay quite. He pouted for a second but then nodded, with that, we left the city and entered the jungle right outside it. It took some time to find a place to sit, but the fallen tree we found some time later was a good place to talk.

I grumbled well naturedly, "Now you can say whatever you want"

He laughingly said, "So, you are not curious whether I got the required metal or not"

"No, I know you well enough to know that you have them, if you didn't you would have made something up and would not have shown up till you got them"

He nodded at my words, "Yup, so where is the box, I am still shocked that you asked me to get the largest cold box from the city restaurant, even with you giving me money as safe deposit, I was not sure why you would want that".

Ali runs a restaurant down in the city; I wanted to get as much money as possible due to asking some Ebrite from him and for that, a lot of animals have to be rendered. Ebrite is a chakra and magic conducting metal and I wanted some of that. It was very costly though as it was rare and as such, I planned my largest hunting spree.

Though I would have still need to waste some of the time for multiple times travel, getting all that meat to Ali, with that in mind, I asked him to go to the biggest restaurant he has contacts with and ask for the biggest cold box he can get. While that was going on, I started to prepare the traps that would get me the meat.

It took a week to hear back from him, till then I just made sure my trap was undisturbed and made adjustments to make the whole thing better. After hearing the size from him, I made plans for a few more traps as I had not considered that there would be cold storage the size of the football field especially that was as small as a dice. It was a magical marvel for me, for now.

So, when we met last time, I gave him my 350 gold coins saved as a safekeeping while I took the cube from him. It was just waiting to be filled, in my hands.

Well he may as well know, "you do have a good heart, so I might as well show you, don't faint on me though"

I pulled out the cube from my pocket, more like inventory and put the black cube on the ground, "Level 3" this was done while putting some of my magic toward the rune that activated with the voice command.

The cube expanded rapidly to form a small cupboard with only a few runes you could see, I motioned him toward the door, and Ali looking back toward me and I again repeated my action, smiling just thinking of his expressions when he would look inside. I pulled out my phone discretely while opening the camera option.

He opened the door and went inside the sound, "What the fuck!" came from inside.

I went inside while taking out my phone, his expressions were absolutely priceless and I took great pleasure in recording it on the camera of my phone. He looked at my all too happy expression and then started cursing.

I couldn't contain my laughter anymore and as such doubled over while just hearing him continue cursing. After finally getting it out of my system I noticed that he was sitting near me on the ground.

"So, what do you think about this?"

"How the fuck did you do this in 17 days?" he gestured toward the room at large wherein the cold atmosphere, perfect for preserving meat, you could see 18 large elephants taking a lot of space.

In reply, I said, "If you are flipping over this, wait till you scan them"

He just flipped me off muttering something too low for me to catch. After collecting himself he started scanning the animals, looks like he really wanted to know what else was in store for him.

The cursing started midway and continued until he completely scanned all the animals. He came toward me after doing that, though he had made a sign of silence, putting a finger to his lips.

"The total amount you just made from this lot is 497 gold, 446 for meat and rest for tusks" The sentence just hanged in the air for a movement, then I jumped in joy, this was good. I began to dance to express my joy. The dance may have looked weird as he started laughing at me.

In case you are wondering about the rate of meat. Low levels are generally sold at 1 to 2 gold coins.

Mid-small animal = 3 to 5 gold coins.

Mid-large animal = 5 to 20 gold coins depending on size and rarity.

High-animal = 50 gold coins and above.

In high spirits I looked toward him to see, he was looking at me with a peculiar expression. I raised an eyebrow, he said, "Looking to see if you were a child of some pillar or high profile person" I just laughed at that.

"Not joking brat, you got me a two high-class animal and an assorted of mid ones that you hunted in the last two weeks. On top of that, you are a low-class devil. You are blowing the normal expectation right out of the water" he finished with a wary grin. His expression expressed his concerns toward me more than his words.

"Don't you worry, I am not going anywhere. I will take care of myself, what about you, would there be a problem if you take all that at ones" I asked him in turn.

"Would just say that it was done by a team of people, they would accept that easily" he replied easily.

"Now that I showed you, why don't you give me Ebrite now" showing he had more maturity than me, he pulled out a box from his expanded pockets. It screamed quality just looking at it.

I looked over the box after he handed it to me and after checking the rate (630 gold coins). I looked at the box to see it was still marked, proving that it had not been opened after being shipped from the company. It was a very high-quality material for making weapons.

Instead of opening it here, I made it look like I was storing it in my back pocket while putting it in the inventory. His expression never went toward darker emotions when we talked, there was some greed but that was expected as he would get lots of profit from this.

After that, he gave me the leftover money from what I had given him. I had given him 350 gold coins as reassurance, adding in the cost of my latest hunt, taking the cost of metal out of that, 217 coins were left, as Ebrite price never went down, I had already known this would be costly.

We talked some more and after reassuring him, that no, I was just good in making traps, we went our own ways.

I walked some more and ones I was sure no one was nearby (chakra, emotional and magic sense). I pulled out the box and scanned it over with magic to see if there was some kind of rune or tracking magic. Finding nothing I put it back, while finally releasing my henge, which was small, tweaks to make me look different.

There were only small changes that were present just on the surface and as such no one could tell about the illusion. I so wanted to have the Naruto's illusion technique as that was physical changes, instead of just a cover of chakra.

It takes skill to make the chakra solidify in your clone to make it more chakra heavy and as such able to do things other than just fooling someone. Of course, Naruto put such a large amount of chakra that it solidified. I tried to do that, but it looks like I am missing some step as, it leaks chakra instead of just solidifying, making the chakra visible and as such not a good disguise.

I had about 300 gold coins on me now; I had a few more coins stored in case of a bad day. Still with this, I can now start to make my own weapon. Though first I wanted to ask the opinion of Ronald, while he was a tricky old man, he knew his stuff.

I would get to know a lot more just talking to him, in addition, I knew that in a few months I would jump from low to the mid-class devil as I could sense, some of the changes happening. You get an additional pair of wings; there is a lot of growth that happens. There is a little itch, in the background.

After making mid-class, I would not be coming here, as that crafty man may attract me with his words. There is a very sharp mind in that old body, which I don't want against me, especially as I may need repairs and such at his shop in the future.

I made another clone to keep me updated if someone comes from under the city and donned my disguise which was eye color and minor face adjustment.

I traveled toward the shop and after meeting with the manager asked him if I could speak with his grandfather. He directed me to an office that his grandfather received a visitor in and told me that he would contact, Ronald to come as soon as possible.

The room was furnished properly and I can see the quality just shines through in these pieces. I was also sure many of them had a history of their own as that could be an excellent way to show off their wealth and conversation points to attract people.

It took about 15 minutes for Ronald to appear and he appeared wearing a suit and all that, proper antique clothes. I felt his magic more clearly this time as it traveled all over the building in less than a second. He raised an eyebrow at me which I replied in kind.

He laughed at that and said, "Looks like I have been pranked" He then raised an appraising eye toward me and further stated, "Good work Alexander, you would achieve your second pair in the next month, if what I have noticed about your magic is true, are you feeling a small itch"

"Thanks, Ronald, it is because of you that I was able to increase my magic this much, I increased my control too" I replied to his somewhat greeting.

He puffed his chest made a show of walking toward the chair near me, which I just had to laugh as his expressions were comical. He to smiled at me and said, "Hmm, let's ascertain your claims" with that he motioned me toward the table, extended his hand and said, "This is a table that belonged to Marbas pillar, so be a dear lift it in the sir and show me your tricks. While Marbas are extinct now, it is still a good piece of furniture and as such take special care, it cost me a lot to get it"

I raised an eyebrow, looks like I was right, still he told me this both to make me nervous and to see how this would affect me, not reacting much I just concentrated and twitched the hand, it helps if you associate an action with your will power as it is easy to imagine.

The table was heavy, not overly though, so I was able to lift it somewhat easily, and then I rotated it ones clockwise and then anticlockwise. The tricky part I did was, instead of only a single place, I marked 5 places. One in the middle to keep the table in the air, others in the corners that I changed the direction off, this was done for smooth movement.

He clapped at the performance, as it was, then remarked, "Good way of lifting and moving things, though you should work on force too, what you did with the direction was the same as you did before, just at more points and in different directions at ones. While this is good, it limits the force as while direction did change, you can do it with only 2 marks. One to keep it in air, others to move it"

I nodded at his words, making a point mentally and asked, "Any other way I can improve my control or other things"

"You are performing better than I expected, you must have developed some of your own exercises, anyway yes you can improve your control though more exercise, and I would recommend that you try to improve control through doing things with your specialization as there are many ways gravity can be controlled. You only wasted 60 percent of your magic in this, very good control, especially as you could only control only 5 percent when we last meet"

"Do you have any idea in which direction I should focus?"

"It is your choice brat, one of my friends in the Great War also controlled gravity, his signature attack was black hole creation, he released bullets, or attacks toward the enemy that attracted people toward it and released them in the dimensional gap, killing them. Don't focus on one thing, just see what all you can do"

Looks like I opened some wound in that, wincing internally, I thought of one other question that I really wanted to ask and thinking I have nothing to lose, asked him, "So, I was thinking about weapons, which should I specialize in as I have seen a variety of things and no one is better at all the things and am getting confused as to which direction I should go"

He raised an eyebrow again, looks like I surprised him, "Color me impressed, someone actually has some brain, first tell me what you want it for"

"I mainly hunt and as such it would be nice if it would help in that, other than that, fighting with it should not be that complicated and it should be bladed as while brute force is all good, I need slashing, slicing damage too"

He blew a whistle and said, "Looks like someone is ambitious, there are many types of weapon, but I think best for you would be a spear, they are best weapon overall"

"So what are the main points in which spears are better than rest?"

"First and foremost they are cheaper as you need only metal at the end as rest is wood, even the hardwood, which is much stronger than steel is cheaper as you just have to cut a plant and you get the wood"

He paused for a second to drink water from a glass that I just not noticed, and then further elaborated, "Secondly they are easy to make and as such you can get good quality ones cheaper and well made. The third is they are better than swords, they provide more reach and you can perform a variety of actions through them. There is a reason that angels and even medieval humans used spears, it is the best weapon in combat and it is very easy to learn"

He tsked for a second then said, "Of course our current generation is all about the show, all are attracted toward swords, no one thinks about why others are using something. Fourth, you can add a surprise in the lower end, one of my knights has a wind capsule in the end, whenever he throws the spear, he can increase its speed 10 X at a mental command, even if you have nothing fancy, you can keep any enemy at range and clip them till they die"

"The main point though is the force you can apply through it, it is very a large weapon, and as such, you can do a lot of damage through thrust the attack, killing is very easy with that, you would find that in supernatural world, many have developed ways to make them harder to hurt, tougher skin, shields of magic and such are quite common, with that you need a weapon that can price through that, no sword is better than spear in that department"

"You should use them with something that is good at close range, as many people thing, ones they are near your body, you would not be able to maneuver your weapon, which is correct for beginners, but it should be used with a weapon that is easy to control and of close range like knife"

What he said was true, spear really is a good choice for my weapon, I was thinking of making a sword, but if I would have a better weapon using less Ebrite, that is a good thing. I nodded toward him to which he smiled at me.

He then looked at his watch and asked, "Is there any other question in your tiny little brain that you want to ask this old man"

"Well, there is one, but no one talks that much about it, so I am kind of undecided on that" I replied.

"What are you thinking about, ask I am sure, it would not be something that I would not tell you about" he replied.

"Why is there so little information on the magic circle themselves?" I asked.

"Oh ho, that is a loaded question, still easy one though; circles are a way to make anything possible. Different factions use different ways to do anything with their magic, Norse use weapons to attack defend and things like that, Hindu use Mantra, you get the idea. These were developed by the top gods to help control your magic and using your imagination"

"The god that we fought, developed his own way, just like every major faction does, using a circle you can get much better results as they are used to make it easier to perform any action. First, you imagine a circle and then the runes in between, each rune interact with each other and whatever the action is performed, the magic in the circle is consumed and it dies"

"Similarly, Hindu use Mantra, they speak words of power and each word interact with each other to perform an action, a complex way to perform actions but still very good as you can build up power very easily, continue to recite the words would amplify the effects. Very dangerous to fight against"

"Alas, we can't use another way of using magic as no faction would share, how it perform any magic, I do know Hindu Mantra pass from a teacher to student's mouth to mouth and as such no one else knows about them"

"Now for us, we devils are still a branch of angels only and as such we can easily use circles, you can develop your own circle, it is easy to make simple ones, like for a single purpose, let me give you an example, you want a circle to lift objects in air using gravitation"

"You would have to first select an input rune, that would accept your magic, some conversion runes if you give normal magic instead of flavored, then there would be those that perform the action, life decreasing the gravity, force etc, and then the most important ones, desirable output ones"

I raised an eyebrow at the complex mechanism and asked him to elaborate on flavored magic and desirable outcome.

"A flavored magic is one that is different than normal, like your gravitational magic, you have changed magic from normal to giving it a function, which is better as all the things in the circle consume power, conversion done by a person is a lot better than with a circle, other than that desirable outcome is where things get tricky, you could have very specific output to broad ones but then there is room for error. Like you can use a gravitation lift rune to throw an object instead of just lifting but if it not properly made it can self destruct in your hand"

Yikes, I didn't know that, looks like fuinjutsu I will have to first learn about it some more. Though it may not be as dangerous as fuinjutsu as on the starting book the first 100 pages were just about how dangerous the art is and you better have a medic-nin nearby, if you do try to learn on your own. It went on to describe graphically why doing only a single stroke wrong, can lead to your hand or even your whole body disintegrating from within.

He further told me the danger that comes with making your own circle and why only established people with experience did any circle construction business, it was very easy to die if you are not careful. While devils are sturdy creatures, they still can die if things went wrong as it often does when you experiment with something. In the end, he asked me to meet him a few months later for the job. I replied to that, "I am enjoying hunting way too much to quit it just yet"

After a few more minutes he told me he still has work to do and as such we exchanged goodbye. I just flew off from there toward my home deep in thoughts, though still keeping an eye on the surrounding. Ronald has given me a lot to think about.

**Thoughts:**

Thanks for the reviews everyone, especially jrmcvay442, Azaira.

1 Tail Civilian 8(23)  
2-3 Tail Genin 8-27  
4-5 Tail Chunin 64-125  
6-7 Tail Jounin 216-343  
8 Tail Kage 512(City Destroyer)  
9 Tail Jinchuuriki(non-biju-mode) 729(Country? Destroyer)  
10 Tail Biju/Deity 1000 (Continent? Planet?)  
We only have till 10 in this as that is the highest, being Inari of Shinto.

In DxD, it's written that gods can easily destroy the world, so yes the power level of Naruto and DxD fits better. I have posted it here in case anyone else wants to look at this.

jrmcvay442, buddy nope not going for all the hotness in one as then it is very hard to actually have a story, in case people want, I can write an overpowered as fuck SI that basically just want to fuck all the hotness. next few chapters are just setting base as everything is currently building in such a way that the SI can actually reach the top players in this world.

Now that is over, I am writing without any help apart from Grammarly and as such don't expect 100. I try to read it a few times, to clear out but still many are left.

Bye, next chapter next weekend.


	9. Rotate the fan round and round

I ran towards the mountain still in high spirits from how things went. It would be so good; I can finally make my own weapon for myself, one that conducts chakra and magic too. It was a large step for me in an offensive direction.

It would be so bad ass, I can cut anything with wind enhancement to my spear, and it would be also able to conduct magic, so I can use it poison someone. I just need to convert the air molecules to poison to make it more dangerous.

I was getting ahead of myself; I didn't have any weapon still as well as knowledge of any poison, more things to study about.

It is all that comes to my mind as alchemy needs a lot of knowledge to cut the cost of doing anything. Devil magic can be used to do anything, just by imagining it; the thing is though the magic is wasted if you don't know what you are doing.

For example, you want to make a tree grow; you don't know anything about the process. Then the magic would choose the shortest route, it would use your magic for all the things. From creating water to chemicals, all the things would be conjured with your magic. That is just the start; you would also provide energy that is needed to grow, develop and the tiny processes that occur all over the plant body.

Even if there is a river nearby if you do not add that in your imagination, any water from the river would not be used. You have to consciously or through runes dictate what your magic should do as soon you release your magic.

If you don't provide any direction to the magic that you release it would just mix in the atmosphere and in some movements you would not be able to command it.

While I was thinking about the complications of magic, I reached the pond that I had made and was just going to continue onward, when I noticed a wolf sitting on the branch above the water. It was watching me, I noticed and as such slowed down to a halt some distance away, keeping an eye on the surrounding.

Pumping some chakra in my eyes just for a movement, as I have to conserve chakra, I may need it later, I noticed in slow motion as he jumped from the branch and started to walk toward me. I tensed as it decreased the distance between us, I took a stance that would allow me to move faster and use my hands in case this was an ambush. The term being explosive movements, it would be optimum even if someone attacked me from under the ground.

The wolf was a dark grayish color and even from his movements, I was able to deduct that he was a high-class animal. Its dark eyes stayed on me as he was closing the distance.

I carefully released some of the chakras that were currently circulating to see who all were in the clearing, while not a sensor; this much was an easy way to get the idea of how things would go for me.

I was surprised that apart from me and the wolf, which was still walking slowly toward me, no other wolf was in the clearing, what happened to the pack.

As I was just in taking him and the surrounding I was ready for the attack when the wolf opened his mouth and thus when he spoke, I was very surprised. Still, I had caught that he greeted me and as such, it was basic manners to reply in kind. "Good evening to you too"

The wolf replied, "At least you have manners, don't be so tense, I am not going to attack you"

I was tempted to call out on him as he too was tense but refrained and said, "I prefer if we conclude whatever business you have fast"

While it was a shock to listen to an animal talk, this was DxD and as such nothing else was needed to be said.

The wolf nodded, "I am Thunder, Alpha of the pack of wolfs that are situated in this region, due to your hunting of high-level animals now, my clan was thinking of going to situate somewhere else, but the position here is very good and with my own personal attachment to the area, I thought of asking you directly, even with vocal protest of my pack"

That was very blunt, I had thought of killing the wolf and tiger too as now that I was very sure of my position, I thought it would be better to stockpile money. Apart from this, with no high-level animal here, animals from other places would migrate here, making it easy for me to hunt.

"Name's Alexander, what do you want from me, I am not going somewhere else" I replied equally blunt.

He nodded to himself and said, "I knew that, what would it take to leave the wolves from your hunting plan"

I thought for a second and then said "What all can you offer, I don't think you have anything that would be useful for me" He could offer me animals but those would be killed by someone else and I don't know how they were killed. My score of not providing poisonous meat could be dispersed by this laziness.

He seems to think for a minute then said, "Now that we at least have changed our position from hunter and prey to business between two of us, let us sit" with that he thumped his tail on the ground and a square section of the ground rose.

Taking a movement to look as the wolf sat down on his hind legs, I removed the bracelet that prevented me to assess my own magic, putting that in my inventory, I directed my magic to saturate the block and earth connected to its surrounding.

Performing structural analysis, ripped off from stay-night. There are some things that are so great that you remember them forever. This was one of them, the seven processes of tracing performed by Archer/Shirou was really some of the most creative and wide use of power in that whole series.

I focused on them while performing alchemy; with this process, I was able to vastly decrease my magical energy consumption. Of course, I mostly used the first 3 in the process as that was all that was needed. Gaia or something similar was in this world too. Any traced object didn't stay for long, but instead of just stopping to just tracing objects, instead, I used first structural grasp to understand it, learned more about it from the internet, then using magic to actually form the object of my desire.

This was a good way to diffuse anything that may have been hidden; I added some more magic and converted the soil to softwood, ideal for sitting for a long time. I was watching Thunder the whole time and he didn't appear surprised, looks like he knew more about me than I thought.

After sitting on the seat, I raised an eyebrow to him, he made a cute expression, with face sideways and tongue hanging, it really made him appear harmless, which he definitely was not.

He said, "You know, I am surprised that you were able to kill so many of the parade (herd of an elephant). I didn't think you would be so big a danger to us when you first appeared. Just goes to show even with how old I am your lot still surprise me"

"Were you spying on me?"

"Of course, now are going to say something"

"I am a little stumped, don't know how to reply about that, how were you able to spy on me?"

"Well, it should be easy enough for you, if you think, consider it a test"

"A test for what"

"I know that you are growing very fast, even with so little magic, you planned and executed a parade execution in one month, still surprised by that, now tell me your thoughts on how I can spy on you"

I thought about it for a second and then started to formulate how I could spy on myself, with my lookout of surrounding it would have to be something that was magical, that too when I was away from my home.

Magic lingers in an area, so if anyone would have spied on me when I was on top of the mountain, I would have known. It may be a prideful sentence, but it was the truth, with that in mind, I thought about how anyone can watch me when I was moving in the forest.

If I was moving, they would have to be moving too, movement generates sound and I would have heard of someone was following me. The magic spying on me could move with me, may not be though as I never felt another magic near me.

So long-range spying would be a better option, I can easily lose anyone in the forest though so someone who has either a way to keep track of me or a group of animals who kept watch of me from a distance while not moving.

They can move through as while my range is large for a ninja, due to superhuman quality of them and they only increased with training. They still damped due to being in the forest as there was always some sound.

I thought back to the last month and really thought to see if there was a pattern that I could put my hands on. It was all normal though and so I began to outline my thought, at least what I know.

"You were using a group, which kept a tab on me, they were able to hide from me, either for their low magic or their magic was such that they were able to keep an eye on me from a distance. They never came too close to me and as such were either something obvious or very good in hiding, don't know what though"

The wolf nodded at my words and said, "I can tell you about them if you tell me how you were able to kill so many of the elephants, with your traps"

Well, the traps would not be used in the same way so I was somewhat safe in sharing; he was losing important information on something that was of no use to him. His emotions though were still calm, was this really a test. If he was able to spy on me there is no way he didn't know some of my plans.

"The first thing I did was to observe their behavior and travel routes. Then identifying the route, I made deep holes, this was done without using magic (chakra not magic), I used the soil to convert it into mud and made a very large hole, that can easily contain an elephant, after that putting a false ground layer on them that can easily destroy itself with the weight of an elephant, I waited nearby, when an elephant stepped on it, it got captured. I then used my control of air to kill it"

I paused for a second then continued, "When it was effective on one, I made a very large hole for the whole parade. After that, it was just attracting a group of elephants at a time to that area before killing them"

This was a very simplified version, literally no meat on a chicken leg type of information. While I told the whole truth, the main thing was the things that I was omitting. Like how, I used chakra to convert soil to mud, a very easy Jutsu to make that helped me identify that my primary element was earth. Using clones to destroy the structure I made using plants, it was not easy to wait, especially that time when one of them was able to come till the other side and I was waiting for all to position themselves.

Of course, the main, topmost things that were a tiny bit false were also mixed in this. I can't control air enough to actually stop someone from breathing; it would be so OP if I could do that. What I did was actually far simpler and deadly.

I created an atmosphere for a short time that made killing them very easy, breathing an oxygen-deficient atmosphere can have serious and immediate effects, including unconsciousness after only one or two breaths. The exposed person has no warning and cannot sense that the oxygen level is too low will cause sudden death.

Inert gas asphyxiation is a way to easily kill dairy animals. It is a very deadly way though, when the animals took large gulps of air for the exertion to come out of the mud, they were inhaling something that made killing them so easily.

With this, it was just repeating it a few times and this all netted me a lot of money.

Thunder spoke dryly, "I would have smacked you if you were not more powerful than me, even I know that much, still some things became clear, you are one clever son of bitch"

I just raised both my eyebrow at him.

"What, you were given birth by a bitch that is what females are called in my culture"

"Yeah, sure now your end of the deal" I replied equally dryly.

He laughed at that and then replied, "You are followed everywhere in the forest by birds, they are used by me to spy all over the forest. When one of them told me about your battle with the boar, I was shocked, before that you were so secretive in your dealing; I thought you were nothing more than a minor pest. Still, after that attack, I paid special attention to you through my spy network and thus was able to see all the action"

I thought about it for a second and said, "I never saw any bird paying too close attention to me"

He nodded at that, "They used their magic to make themselves hard to notice, also, a whole group of them watched you, those near you just watched you as you traveled, as soon as you were some distance away, they positioned themselves further in to watch you"

I was shocked he was telling me all that and as such I asked him about that, he replied, "Your growth rate is absurd boy, something else I tell you, I was a familiar of a devil and I spent more than 80 years with him, he could not have killed the parade himself and he was a high-class devil of age and experience"

He shook his snout, "You don't understand how absurd your growth rate is in comparison to others, I have lived with my last owner and let me tell you, majority of devils are not able to even think in your ways, there is a reason mortal races such as humans are better in growth as they have mortality hanging over their head"

He continued, "There must be a reason why you trained so much; I am not going to inquire, just know that keep that in mind always, never let go of your reason, with infinite time in your hand, devils growth slowed down to a crawl, during the time of war, in 20 to 30 years you would easily able to achieve ultimate rank, even those that were not a part of some pillar. Now a day apart from pillars no one receives high-class rank in a few decades"

"Even pillars only advance so fast because their parents put a lot of pressure on them, and here you are, with human growth rate mixing with supernatural genes"

I took all he said and replied, "thank you for your kind words, but even with all that I am not able to see the reason why you are here" that was the main thing that was going on in my head. If he was that old, he can easily fight me on at least equal footing, why was he here, he could have ambushed me. It would not have been difficult with his spies, pack and more surprises that come with age.

He nodded, "I am sure you have already deducted, we are about equal in strength, what you don't know is, the majority of my growth happened when I was with my owner. He bought me from a cage, taught me how to speak, do magic, actually use magic properly and so much more"

He looked away for a second and then he continued, "He died though, looked at a lady of a noble for a second too much, and I could do nothing but watch and listen to his words as in the ending time of his life as he contacted all his friends and family, left me in this forest with a smile, he did. Even with his life in peril, he smiled and I just watched him disappear from my life. Our bond broke a few days later, signifying his death"

"He had known though, I think it was the expressions and magic itself that tells you, anyway, I while a good substitute, am not good enough in teaching, for what is out there, I had developed this area in such a way that we could combat even ultimate class animals and hunters. All it took was a low-class devil to scatter my plans; still, I am an adaptable wolf"

He looked at me with an intense expression, "I want you too, teach and protect the young ones in my clan with me. This world of supernatural creatures is very tough; there is always someone more powerful than you, more experienced than you, people with more resources, the list is endless. What I want is to make a pack that is able to live in this harsh world without compromising"

To buy the time I asked, "You had a different plan in the start, why is that"

"You are not a NOBLE; I thought some noble had made his home here, while against my heart, I wanted to still live here, so I made plans to remain here when you said your name without any surname, I was a little surprised as the talks continued and I got to see you a little more, in your minute actions and body tells, I think I can make the area better than before with you here, so I thought of this one"

While that was a good reason that still didn't tell me the main reason why he wanted to remain here and as such I asked him about it, he replied, "You don't know! Idiot! You do know that we are living above a mine right, a mine where thousands of people live, all the magic that is saturating this area is helping in developing this, in an atmosphere that fills your reserve much faster"

"Didn't you think about the rapid growth you had, I thought you knew about it" he shook his head then added, "Apart from that, I have developed this area, specifically for future development, I have a spy network here, a pack that is very large, had security to let all the pack grow faster. I was sure; if no one noticed this for some time we can make this area better than familiar forest"

WOW, I knew there was something different here, I thought my rate of magic refilling got larger due to age, I did not think the area too helped in that. Now, this gives me a serious boost and as such, I am not going anywhere else. With the pack, I can increase my own experience and power and with a spy network, it would be easy to keep track of the area.

"I am down for the idea; we can both support and teach each other, it would be so much better" I replied with cheer.

"Now wait a minute, I over expected you, I need to actually know if you are really as tough as I saw before, WE are going to fight right now, I want to know if you can actually provide any protection to my pack"

That was clearly not something that I thought he would say, I just pinched myself, looks like I just blew my chances nearly. It was saved because he knew more about me. If he didn't know about me, I could have been attacked; of course, I would have fled but that would have made things difficult. Next time someone expects me to be a god; I would not open my mouth like that to make him unsure.

I nodded though, I did want to fight him, even if I don't know his age, I did know he was old and very experienced. From his age, I can conclude that he may have powers over thunder or something relative to it. I did not have my sword or any other weapon to keep him at a distance, will have to rectify that. He was smaller in height and as such, I would need to keep myself aware of any attacks on the lower portion of the body.

I stood up from my seat, signaling my acceptance to the idea of fighting; he too went a few paces back and shook his body, looks like he was giving me time to prepare somewhat.

Putting my leg in contact with the log, I changed it from a seat to staff, using the extra wood to compress it; I made it as solid as possible, spending nearly half of my magic just for that.

This clearly surprised the wolf as he whistled, "That was a bold move right there, didn't expect that from you"

I just shook my head, "That was needed, I would have to use my magic later for just that, this was I have an advantage from the start, now let us start" saying that I pumped chakra in my eyes and rushed toward him.

Looks like I was correct in my estimate of the name as he lit up in currents and came at me faster than I could react properly. I did see him though and as such the push from the force of his run just threw me for a few meters and I was easily able to balance myself using wings.

He paused for a second then rushed back at me, clearly at Jonin level speed, I was no slouch though, and I pumped chakra to further enhance my body and as such was able to meet him in fast-paced battle.

He tried to do a variety of manure to confuse me but with Sharingan, it was easy to notice him actually attacking, instead of reacting to feints.

I had to use my staff to position myself as he was very agile and could move his body much faster and easily than me.

That was probably due to tail though, I too have them, but I never considered the advantages of them, looks like something else to look at when I have time.

He came at me with another low attack, taking my inattention as a point to attack; it was easy to capitalize on that when he was near me, I covered my legs in wind chakra and used it as padding to actually attack the electrified head of the wolf.

I did receive a shock when I actually touched his body though it was very brief, it was very stingy. Still, this did the job; he flew off from the area and struck the tree that I threw him at. All easy to strategies due to Sharingan, It really was a hax power; I knew his attacks before he even did them.

He got up from the ground no longer covered in electricity, looking at me with an intense expression, and then he took a large breath. My experience with that told me he was preparing an attack and as such, I did the same, I used alchemy to change the shape of my staff to a fan.

Then using gravity, I made it suspend in the air, then I began to rotate it faster as I saw the starting of an electric charge from the mouth. Using wind chakra to actually speed up the fan far faster, I watched as a large number of lightning bolts got released from his mouth.

I began to use the last of my magic to make the fan protecting me even faster, I emptied all the magical energy it, both to protect me from the bolts and for the next step. I still had more than half of chakra so I produced a clone.

The clone positioned itself behind the fan, while I used the area cleared from this to go hide in the forest directly behind the fan.

From there I donned on the bracelet and began to quietly make my way toward the wolf, from high up in the trees. I noticed that my clone was talking to the wolf that looked somewhat drained, still got the juice though, while my clone was pretending to be empty.

While they were talking, I positioned myself near the wolf and formed a Rasengan on my hand; I would not be able to make it for long so instead of attacking the wolf with it, I jumped to a little to the right of him.

Hitting the ground just near his front legs, he flew off as the ground that the Jutsu hit got wrecked. He was able to see me coming in the last few seconds but not react properly to this unexpected surprise.

As he was picking his dirty body back up, I nodded to him, expressing the end of the spar, while going toward the clone. In the case of Thunder attacks still, it would use the clone as a distraction to further attack.

It looks like it wouldn't be needed though as he just sat there. Looks like I broke him.

**Thoughts**

**Regional preference, in the case of not ones, I use the "n't" ones if it comes to mind, but sometimes I forget. - 9Fiction9Addict9**

**Finally took down the poll, still showing the closed one, in case someone wants to look, if you want to still express your own relationship preference, kindly do that in comments, I read them and would think about it if the points you make are good ones. **

**Dpdj12—I am not going to rush character background story, in case you want fights, action, and things like that wait for the tenth chapter. Things would go down from there. **

**YOU HAVE TO BUILD SOMETHING BEFORE DESTROYING IT **

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

***COUGH *COUGH **

**It is so cold take care guys, ones again thanks for the review and will post again next week. **

8


	10. Chapter 10

**13 years old**

I turned toward the landscape after shrinking down the house; this place would be something that I would always remember in my life. This area provided me something that I really needed. A place to develop properly, a place to call home and especially a place that provided me peace of mind that was absent from my mind after coming to this dimension.

I am now more centered than I was ever; there was a surety in my movements, a purpose in my mind. The purpose being, making this underworld a better place to live, I have lived on the run for something that would probably have me killed or enslaved. All it needs is torturing someone till they either sign a pact to be a slave or modifying memories till you don't even remember your own name.

This was something that could have happened to me easily, I have seen many people in Xaka that are currently spending their life like that. I have seen things there that would have made me throw up just hearing about in my old world. Things like kidnapping humans, making them fight till they are just meat bags, giving the dead body of the person who lost to the winner to eat. Things like this continue on, getting more and more demented.

It really deserved to be called hell, there is no way things like this could happen in another place. Still, that only increased my desire; I increased my training until I was confident I could take my first target.

I quickly flew upwards from the hill and traveled upward to the clouds. I had already spoken with Rajin and he knew that I would be unavailable for some time now, he was already getting used to it. As I have stopped assisting the tribe that much.

As I traveled in the air I thought back to the time when Thunder was killed, it was a dark time for me.

He was my best mate for a long time, we got along very well, I wanted to bond with him, but he refused, stating that he was not bonding with anyone as his main goal was to make this area as a forest where animals can learn to grow and depend on each other.

We both sat on the mountain while taking how to make a difference, the first thing that we both agreed on was, the speech was a must and as such he started conducting classes to all the different animals, to teach them how to speak with animals. He told me how he was trying to implement them before we met but most animals thought it was funny.

After I went off with my killing spear, there was urgency in them, to make themselves learn what humans are talking, to learn plans and such from humans that would hunt in the area.

He even taught me how to talk with animals, it was an extension of emotion-sensing and I was stunned how simple it was to speak and hear the different animals talk. Their talk was much different than humans, fun as hell sometimes but as they were animals I didn't think too much about it.

It was all for naught though, the Tigers were first very receptive to the idea but later it turned, they were just posing before attacking us. I didn't know their emotions as they always maintained their distance from me.

I thought about it and concluded that they were just fearful as I have killed quite a few animals in the area. I have to take into account their feelings too, with that in mind, I didn't go poking around their territory.

They attacked the wolf tribe when I was away and killed all the main wolfs who stood against them, only children were able to get away, it was a massacre. The Tigers used their numbers to establish dominance in the area and prepared for my arrival.

When I returned I noticed them and got alerted as something was wrong, I found the tigers in the area and they treated me as if there was an important meeting in the woods. I knew something was up from their emotions and when they asked me to follow them; I sent a clone while maintaining my distance.

They had made an area filled with traps, a good plan to kill both their competitors in the area. I was really angry and as such first started looking for wolfs, I found their hastily hidden bodies and that made me even angrier. It was a Jonin level skill; more like a mindset, instead of just suppressing the anger, use it, but in precise place with control, not like a berserker.

Even though I was angry, I was not rash enough to go for them right now, I went home, armed myself fully, prepared for the confrontation and meditated somewhat to cool my head and wait for night to come. It would be an excellent time to hunt all the cats in the area.

It was a bit tricky to kill such a large tribe when they knew they were being hunted but in a few days, I clipped away the majority of the cat population.

When I finally fought with the leader, instead of killing him directly I tortured him for some time to know the actual reason for the attack, the motives behind it. The old wolf was thinking better of all the animals there, what were they trying to accomplish by attacking me and them, when they were actually weakening themselves in the long run.

It turned out they never trusted me and the wolfs, they thought the best way to destroy both of us was to pretend to be friends and then attack later when we both were alone.

He was smiling as he told me how he killed the old wolf when he least expected it and how the wolf tasted. It was a shitty thing to say and I made him aware of his manners by introducing him to a lot of ideas that were always bubbling in my mind. Like what would happen, if someone saw and felt their entire body explode from inside.

It was something that I experienced when I was playing around with fuinjutsu and as such things like this were something that you always remember, even if by proxy such as clone. I stopped my experiments after that but the thought of how the thing felt was still enough to make me numb.  
It took a month for the alpha tiger to die as I healed all the damage I did to him, before stating the torture again. A routine I developed as I wanted to make the alpha aware of my emotions and as I was learning from this. It just goes to show, you can learn from all experiences in life.

I later searched for the tigers and wolfs in case I can find them in the area, hidden or not, I even used to bird spy network to look and found the wolf cubs later.

The oldest of them Rajin, from Thunder's family was made alpha and I helped the clan, learn how to operate in the area. This helped me too, as I got close to all the smaller wolfs and in a surprising decision even to myself; I first opened their nodes and later taught them chakra.

It was a spur of the moment decision and I was not able to go back on my words due to memories of Thunder and cuteness of cubs.

Still, it was all good; I had fun teaching them how to move around the chakra, the experience was great and I was able to make them much stronger due to that. They were doing their own thing for magic, I wouldn't help in that but in general, it was a good experience.

I was just settling back in the routine of things when another thing popped up. It turned out, Maou were trying to lower the crime rate. To do that, they installed towers that detected the magical signal 24X7 in the cities, so that any criminal can't reside in it.

They were installed from a policy directly under Ajuka and as such, you can't even bride the officers to get in the city. One such tower was installed on the surface of Jasa, and I can't go near the city. It was one of many towers erected in a single day; leading too many captures and fights all over the underground.

It was those fights that clued me something was going on and after some digging, I was able to see what all it was about. It was a bold statement especially when the majority of criminals arrested were from the area controlled by pillars.

Things got very loud for the next few days, everyone was pointing fingers to each other, in any case, and Maou were able to profit from all this as they just charged everyone who was caught. Interestingly no criminal was caught in the land of Bael and their allies.

It was a tense time for everyone, even for me as I need supplies to live in the forest and while I could live for some time using alchemy as a substitute, it was just a substitute not the proper way of living.

With that in mind, I first looked at all my resources and after thinking about it for some time, concluded that, while I had enough to do small tasks the majority of my plans were not going to be checked out.

Like one of my plans was to pay the amount that I owned to Jou than bribing the officer to make a false statement. The thing was I only had about 2000 gold coins and I would only able to do one of the tasks and that too telling old-Maou fraction where I am.

Other such things like bribing Ali, to supply me outside but the thing was, he was an opportunist type of person, and I was sure he would start to charge me extra and such nonsense after some time, I was only just able to make profit and with that, there was greater than even chance that he would rat me out.

I don't want to get more charges added, so with that out of the way, I thought back to the original plan to move to Xaka and began to seriously consider it.

I first thought it was just a city like others and as such, I can just sell my products and get things from there. So, I pocketed my home, told wolfs to remain near the city as most high-level animals don't come near them and flew off toward the city to scout.

It was an eye-opening experience when I went there, so much crime, gangs ran the city, there was no actual police, whatever area a gang had, were under it laws, these could be simple laws from just paying a fixed fee in everything too complex books filled with point by point directing as to what all the laws were.

The land too was different; it was filled with people up to the brim, the city was overcrowded and there was a tall wall separating the city and the slums outside mainly for slaves. The slums were filled with slaves who had no actual property and money; in between slums were the factories that used people in slums to do most of their work with some from inside the city to manage.

It was total chaos, there were three main gangs, and Ruin controlled about 40 percent of the land. It is directly connected to Bael clan I can see how it grew so large, it was run by Lord Melvin Bael, Sairaorg's father. The other two important ones are claws (phenex) and light controlled by Astaroth clan.

Light is under the management of Diodara while Ruval manages the claws. I can see why he was considered fit for promotion in the novels. If anyone can manage the gangs here and maintain his land with this much competition they would surely make themselves fit for being ultimate class.

This all and a lot more was the information that I extracted with some money as this was something that a lot of people would not let the information spread. This information along with the entire gang base was just one of the key information that was acquired by me.

After knowing how bad things were here, I redoubled my training while acquiring basic items for the future. I was going to just live my own life but things here made me change my way of thinking. I told this to Rajin and he told me the same thing that was going on in my mind. We have to do something; I already had the power to kill many of the gangsters there.

I was solid Jonin in terms of fighting and with Sharingan, it would be easy to fight high-class devils, I was sure enough about that, I have watched rating games and many high-class devils are not that much of a threat.

Their special focus or clan ability can be easily countered, even phenex as they need something that targets soul, and genjutsu are something that uses spiritual chakra mainly and affect it in the opponent. So, yes I was sure of my ability in fighting, I was not sure I would be able to maintain the area afterward.

Every time I fight, people would know more about my fighting style and as such more specialists would come would be specifically paid to kill me. So, yes while I was sure I could start making my area after killing someone, I would need more men to actually keep the area and help me keep the area.

To do that I first thought of building my own ninja force but the problem in that would be the time it takes to make them able enough to fight good enough. It would take at least a year to make them genin and even if I bought experienced slaves, I would just have to teach them to make them all-round fighter.

I don't have the money to buy slaves, I can buy a maximum of two slaves, I can take children from the outer slums but I knew pacts were used to keep them there. If anyone left the area they would forfeit their soul as a power source.

It took multiple visits and a lot of thinking to finally get the proper answer; in the meantime, I increased my own training and the training of animals that were training under me.

The answer was a gang that didn't have any land; it was a group of people that were unhappy with their lot in life and to change that, they were planning to establish themselves. They had an Oriax with them so they were able to live without much hassle in the land of Ruin.

These were just dreams though as I was sure any experienced mid-class could easily defeat them. Even with help from the pillar, I did not think they would be able to make themselves situated in Xaka.

To convince them, it was a foolish notion, I just sneaked in their warehouse, drugged their food, waited for them to fall asleep. Then it was just trying them and putting them in a room while donning a Kakashi styled mask with a henge and waiting for them to wake up.

Whenever someone of the lot woke they would try to talk or say anything I just leveled the area in killing intent (I didn't even have to actually exert myself, it was a genin level intent as I didn't have any intention of killing them).

It took a while for all of them to wake up, someone even pissed themselves but a minor application of my will took care of that problem. When they were all awake, I explained to then neatly on how they were living on borrowed time if they continued this foolishness. They were protected because they were living in Ruin area and had money to pay for their stay; else some gang members would have already sent people to teach them.

It was a very big mistake to announce where to find and how can one come to them if they want to join the group. Everyone knew things were bad here; they just didn't have guts to actually fight and live with the consequence.

After scolding the gang while pointing out their mistakes, I just shook my head at them and then left the area. I actually tied them with normal rope, with me out of the way; they quickly freed themselves and started talking

I was hearing all their talks through a clone while going to eat as they had some excellent dishes here and I was immune to poison, so it would not affect me. It helps being a Medic Nin; I can treat myself and advance in the field as I encounter how different poisons affect the body.

It took some time for them to come back and they were shocked to see me eating what they knew to be poisoned food, one of the brave ones even tested my food by eating it to see if it was poisonous and they all looked at me as if I was crazy when that brave idiot went back to sleep.

I just shook my head at the lot, the leader, David Oriax came to the conclusion that I wanted them to assume, I wanted to earn money while teaching them. It was a good guess as I have not killed them and I did point out their mistakes and such while telling them how they could have done something with much less risk.

I nodded and congratulated them on their quick mind, after some talk we started discussing the rate of my teaching but before that, I pointed out two people who should be gone as they joined to spy on this group; it was easy to see that through emotion sensing.

I exposed them when all could see their expression and as such succeeded in my second task too, now I can get a higher amount as they are still shaken. After outing both of them, we went back to talking rates while others began to talk about what just happened. (They would not survive the night as Ruin looks down on spies in their land)

In the end, it was concluded, I would receive 3000 gold coins per month to teach the whole lot. They can quit after one month if they think they are ready. It was a very good deal for me as you can guess.

I first sparred with them at ones and as you can guess they lost badly then I went through the group of 26 people where they made the mistake and how they could improve themselves.

I made a physical schedule for all of them to follow and joined them to encourage them and show them their place. The place contained state of the art equipment and as such, it was beneficial to me too.

In the meantime the story came out, David did a crime a few years back and now as law enforcement is high, he thought to establish himself here. Xaka produced a shit ton of profit and anyone who owned land (gangs) here was just getting himself more and more powerful or dead as it was a high-risk area.

The group had decent magical power (7 mid and rest low) but they didn't have any experience and as such, they lost badly against me. I too gained experience while fighting them; it was just that, I was using Sharingan to make it all look way to easy. It was very different fighting a magical person than a beast.

There were so many wide varieties of circles; one can never be sure what happens when magic is involved. At the same time, David's clan affinity of electric attacks made it such that they were formidable opponents. The thing was though they didn't have speed, I was able to use my imagination such that all their positives were not making a difference.

If someone sent an elemental attack, I just used an element they were weak against in my spear and destroyed their attack, while using things in such a manner that they were forced to stop their own attack. Like ones when David used his magical attack when no one was behind me, or near me, I just used alchemy to make a wire and connected it with my spear and threw the other end to Nathan, conductivity is such a good property.

With Sharingan predicting their movements it was very easy to make it look effortless even when they all faced against me. I divided them into teams of 3 each (8 teams) with two leader David and Nathan who were most level headed were chosen as field leaders.

I spent 5 months preparing them while eating their food, using their products and as such saving tons of money. In the end, they were still not ready, but David's family thought they had learned enough under me and as such, they told me that my term was over.

That was something that I was expecting to happen as Oriax was not big of a family name right now, they didn't have so much money so as to spend 3000 gold every month, on someone who was not the heir.

All the people in the group were sad, and to cheer them up I announced that, instead of following that, I would lead the group such that we would defeat a gang and capture an area.

That was my plan all along; I wanted to shape a group of people who were somewhat powerful and make them dependent on me. It was so easy to get the data and discretely tell the main heir through a mail as to how family money was spent on someone else.

Now I have a fairly large group of trained individuals, money to execute my plan and most importantly a target.

I first selected my target based on how cruel they were, I have seen some very unpleasant shit here and as such, I am not going to go from small to large. Also, most unpleasant people have most resources due to their dealings.

As such the person I selected, Shane Frici, traffickers, sold a large number of slaves to houses that conducted fights. He was a thoroughly unpleasant person and while I was not able to know where he got slaves from, I knew it was some area other than Xaka as he would have been found out.

He was rich, high-class power, with 13 mid-class and many lower-classes in his gang. The more I knew about him, the more I wanted to kill him and as such he was my first target. He controlled about 2.7% of the city so while not that large, he was still a good enough target.

When I told the group how we were going against, they were all against it, but I assured them, they would only come in the picture after I have killed Shane. They were very shocked at that. They knew I was powerful but didn't think I was it would be enough against a high-class devil.

I departed from their telling them it would take one month to set things up and they should be ready for that. After that, I bought a magical slab that is used to fight in the Dimensional Gap, a high-quality one that can contain a fight between two high-class devils.

With that done, I departed from the area back to the mountains where I ones lived.

I shook my head to clear myself from the memories, I have reached near the area and as such I few down from the clouds to the main city. It was beautiful in its own way. The thirst most populated city in the underworld, containing 100 thousand peoples. Mainly devils but a surprising amount of them are humans, mainly slaves.

I quickly went toward the ruin area to check David and the rest of them were still there and actually fit for the combat, also to replenish my energy as I have used a lot of energy flying here.

As I traveled toward the area that belonged to Shane I thought about my own development in these years.

I kept increasing my speed and physical development to keep increasing my physical body stats with that and chakra enhancement I was able to reach very fast speed. It was such that with both of them active I was unseen by normal devil eyes. I tested it in Xaka and no one even noticed me moving in an area. It was this I used to scout Shane. In case the area was more diligently monitored, I used a clone to monitor.

In chakra, I increased my capacity and was able to do two natural transformations completely (air and earth). Also, I found out, that as I completed one natural transformation, my chakra started getting denser, with the second one complete it was even denser and I postulated that as I master every element it would only get denser. This would help me as I would be able to use more potent technique and it would cost less chakra.

Apart from that I used a variety of technique to start controlling my emotions; it was one of the main things that separate chunin from jonin. Using their emotions properly in battle, like using anger to fuel an attack while using their determination and their will to live to protect themselves from attack through ninjutsu.

Apart from these, I focused on my intellect, I used Sharingan to copy all the letters in the rune dictionary to know what someone is sending my way in the magical department. It was something I did after fighting with the David and rest of the gang. They started sending obscure runes combination circles to defeat me.

They had a lot of resources in the rune department with their knowledge being available from the pillar. All of them belonged to the same pillar, if anyone new joined, they would have to swear in clan pact and as such, it was a clan business for them.

They were as such able to know about circles that while not as good as rest were able to do a variety of tasks, and were able to surprise me before I memorized all the symbols and started to predict what some symbols are used for. I can't do much in magical attacks as majority of my magic went in developing my spear.

I have a good reserve for a mid-class devil but they need more development (4X) before I am anywhere near high-class devil. I spend most of my magical energy in conversion of normal metal to Ebrite, so that I can add that to my spear, it is going very slowly though so even with spending all my magic for some time I am only halfway done.

It was safe to say that I was firmly Jonin level right now in terms of fighting. I have only increased my edge in the last few months with constant fighting.

I looked downwards to see a well-populated area, as it is easy for a devil to construct houses and such; gangs generally build an enclosed structure to store their section. It is done because of wars between gangs, the area is the main thing people here fight about so, a fixed area if better.

If you want to move between different gangs, you need to fly so that people can keep track of who all are entering and leaving. For people like me, it is easy to scale the wall using chakra but for others, it is much harder. As walls have different magical properties.

I checked to see if it was the correct area by looking at the main headquarter of the area, a large building shaped like an ancient temple and concluded that yes, this is the place, a marble palace in the shape of a temple.

It spoke of wealth just from looking at that and with just my eyes I could see many people looking at me while pretending to be doing something. I nodded at one of them that was not pretending and started making my way toward the temple.

It was a very well made structure, I could see that with just a look, I moved toward the entrance while the person who was watching moved near me.

We meet somewhere in between and when he was near me, he asked, "What are you here for stranger?"

I knew they spoke weird, from all the spying, but it was still uncanny how they spoke, "I am here to talk to the Shane"

"You should not utter the name of such distinguish people with such carelessness, names have power"

"Yes, I know. Can you direct me to him?"

"Of course I can, but should I"

"You should"

"What reason do I have to bring you to his esteemed self?"

"Profit" and with that he smiled, looks like he enjoyed this chat, he directed me to an area that was designed for visitors and told me to wait for a few movements. I rolled my eyes ones he went out; he was a snob just like his master.

He came back with Shane, who was dressed like royalty, chains of gold with a sword which I knew was purely ornamental.

I could attack right now, but he would call in all the guards that are currently in the temple, making it a much harder fight.

There was a brief round of introduction after which things went toward the actual reason I came here, I was just started fabricating my reason to come when I felt a vibration on my phone, and I excused myself.

The guard had just relaxed somewhat, looks like my signaling that my underlings would not have a hard time.

I gave no real reaction after reading the message; looks like things would be happening soon, I messaged back with a thumbs up and waited for a few seconds, then I heard the sound of an explosion going off.

While this was going on, my hosts were talking with each other and when the sound of explosion happened, they quickly became alert.

I noticed three of the presence going off to see the disturbance and taking my chance; I pulled off the slab and discretely channeled magic to make activate it. Both of them became even more alert when a magical wave generated from me covered the whole room.

I specifically made it so it covered only a small area and both the people in that area were sucked in the dimensional gap with me. It was nothing special just a football field-sized room.

They both were ready for fighting it seemed as even when surprised, both of them just clicked their ceremonial weapon at a place, looks like they were not only for show.

"You are a bad person, attacking someone in their home is a very bad thing you know"

I just rolled my eyes, instead of saying something I just pulled out my spear from my inventory.

"It's bad when you don't reply; people feel bad, things happen"

I pointed my spear in the direction of my target and used chakra enhancement to move toward him. Shane only had a movement to widen his eyes as it looked like I teleported in front of him, still, he had enough sense to make a shield of magic in front of him, his priest, on the other hand, had no such experience and as such, lost his life to a slash of my blade.

"Tsk, he was a good man, I will have to train someone else, and you are making me mad"

It looked like Shane was better than I thought as he sent the shield in my direction, he wanted some space, instead of complying, I slammed my end of the spear on the ground and used it liquefy the earth near me and jumped inside the earth.

I jumped out of the earth to his right and thrust toward him, coating my spearhead in wind chakra.

He must have seen something as he used pure magical wave to blow me away, I tried to use magic to remain in place but he just increased the magical output and I flew toward the wall, slamming into it. It was a testament to the slab that even with this much pressure, it did not break.

"Now are you going to speak, it's rude"

I didn't reply to him, instead, I healed and prepared myself, looks like it would not be that easy.

He pulled out a sword from his back, somehow and motioned me to come.

I moved cautiously, as I was moving toward him he began speaking, "Did I do something wrong to you, I don't think so, maybe your friend"

I moved sideways as I was near him and sent a quick slash his way, he just parried me and continued to talk, "Maybe it was your friend, did I sent him in a fighting ring, I know many devils think it's barbaric but it so great, who am I to dictate what my customer wants"

I made a fast movement to his right and tried to attack him with hand but he just created another shield to protect him and parried the spear.

"You are really a rude boy, did your parents not teach you manners, of course, that's it, I sent your mother to whorehouse didn't I, she was so great, I spent ages just memory wiping her and enjoying the different personality of your mother"

I infused wind in my spear and switched with a stone that got loose as we fought, he laughed as he created a circle that tried to absorb me, but I jumped back in time.

"It's so annoying when prey doesn't play, are you really that mute when you fight"

I replied by activating my Sharingan for the first time in battle, I was testing his speed and reaction time and it was just slightly below mine.

We started to fight in earnest now, I pulled my spear back to trust that he canceled by using his hand to unbalance me, I had to use the spear to balance myself as he started attacking me with both hands and sword.

We attacked it other trying to harm the other one while taking a small number of cuts, I was sure my cuts healed themselves but they still left the blood that came out. He was not getting as cut up as he was experienced and could predict better than my Sharingan for now.

It seemed he had started me treating me seriously as 5 magical circles appeared in front of him, this was something he was famous for, looks like he is using his thrum card, detachable limbs.

He can use circles to send any part of his body to anywhere in his field of vision. It was a dangerous ability as I had to jump over to not get hurt by his kick that just happened behind me.

It was a dangerous ability as could direct the flow of attack through it, sending a hand on both sides and attacking in between, while using his ears to hear from near or far, it was a diverse and useful ability, that enabled him to stay alive for last 70 years.

I had a counter to it though; I pulled out specially prepared smoke grenades and pulled out the pin from them. Throwing them, I used alchemy to make the smoke even denser while using chakra to move away from randomly appearing body parts.

There was a wave of magical energy trying to blow away the smoke, but I used alchemy to make it even more smoke, while finally putting on my band. He tried harder and spent more magical energy but I just pulled multiple stacks of smoke grenades and used them to maintain the smoke.

Then using a jump I was on the roof sticking there, and moving toward him slowly. He tried to use magic to do something to grenades but nothing happened as they were spelled to absorb magic and make more smoke.

I will have to surprise him as he could still teleport himself in the area, so attacking him with a clone was a good choice.

I did just that, making a clone, I had him move opposite to the direction. I could still sense him as he was in an area, where my chakra was saturating. I was the only person whose chakra was present in the area and as such this has a plus point.

I came near him and tried to attack him with a spear but he must have sensed the movement as he teleported his entire chest and head to the right some distance from my clone, I punched my stomach and fired a mud river toward him.

It was the only Jutsu I perfected in the time, I knew an earth wall one, but that would not keep him busy, he teleported his chest again, while sending both his legs to fight me at ones. They were appearing and disappearing at random and it was very taxing to keep fighting him.

I pulled out my band to access my magic and used a gravity attack. I shouted Chibaku Tensei to make it appear, I was struggling with the technique.

It was one of the attacks I pulled from Naruto Verse that creates a black spear that generates a powerful gravitational pull. I put about half of my remaining magical energy to make it stronger.

Shane tried to reform his body and do something about it, but my clone was ready and he used a senbon attack to restrict him.

I too came near him and jumped in keeping Shane busy while my clone sent a variety of senbon toward him.

It was both as a restricting agent and because I wanted him alive. He had a lot of resources and I could easily profit from getting that information. Finally, he stopped moving and just to be sure; I put a few at a variety of places that would make him a paralyzed mummy, then I put him in a death-like state.

I released a sigh after finishing the fight, it was challenging but not that much as I knew a lot about the person I was attacking. If I had not prepared smoke grenades beforehand, he could have continued to harass me till I exhaust.

He had more magical energy than me and he could have continued his assault a lot more easily as he was using circles to conserve magically. Looks like I would have to buy at least two circles, one for alchemy based power and other for gravitation.

Thinking back to the fight making a note of all the mistakes I made and shook my head, still a lot to learn, at least my emotional control was good enough to not reply to his talks.

Still, this was no time for thinking about it, I moved toward the slab as my clone brought the man toward me, I put him in the inventory and then configured the dimension gap to close.

I also readied myself for further combat as space began to deconstruct. It was an excellent suggestion to be prepared as two individuals attacked me as soon as I came out of the gap.

I used my spear to redirect the attack while my clone created a Rasengan to fight head-on; he used the Jutsu to grind at the sword that was attacking up while punching the other assailant.

I capitalized on this and sent a fast-paced attack that clipped the first one while putting the second on defensive. My clone was not happy with them focusing back on me and started to put wind in the Rasengan, blowing him and the two easily when it deconstructed.

There was still sound of fighting going on, let's take care of that.

**Thoughts**

**Happy New Year, I was busy these last few days so published it now.**


	11. Chapter 11

I was sitting in my office, when there was a knock on the door, I allowed David to enter as he was on time and we had much to discuss.

"Boss now that we have established ourselves, are you finally going to show your power," He asked as soon as he sat down.

I just raised my eyebrow at him, "You do know that we are getting a lot of resources from these fights and we need those for completion of the projects that we have"

"Yes, I know boss, but what you are doing is very reckless, what if one of the challengers finally got you in fight" he shook head before continuing "While I like how good you are getting, as well as the resource we get that does not change the fact that you are letting many of the gang leaders to underestimate you, I know it is a good thing to be underestimated, but we are not getting jobs because people think you are incompetent and soft-hearted"

What he was talking about was the arena I set up, I made various changes in the area controlled by my gang and one of them is the arena where you can challenge anyone of the fighter. Of course, the fighter can say no, but it was a way to earn money as first you have to bet on yourself.

It used to be a slave fighting tournament, but I didn't want that, so I released the slaves and added them as an employee to this new business that I set up. Those that wanted to be released got their memories wiped of the time in the underworld and sent back on the earth.

Many of my men on rotation were in this ring, it was free for them and we added a lot of fighters that wanted to remain in the underworld after I freed all the slaves. It was a show fighting business, a lot brutal version of that but it made lots of money.

It was an incremental process; like a tournament, no one was allowed to kill though, apart from the final match, in whom the winner gets to fight me, this happened every month. I have till now got in 4 fights in these months and to make things more interesting, I just used my physical abilities. A fighter gets a cut of how much farther he reaches in the tournament, like double if he won two rounds, then end price being 50x if the person won against me.

Taking this as an invitation, lots of fighters from different gangs started showing up, in hopes of defeating/killing me and taking this area. I received a lot of revenue from the people that watched the fights and the money that you have to give to register yourself.

Also, I learned a lot from these fights, I started using my tails after nearly losing (not actually) to a fighter and started making physical attacks like Pokémon to keep myself from actually using magical or chakra attacks. It was funny as hell using iron tail or steel wings when the pubic had to know where I was copying them from.

This also helped to increase my gang's ability as there was an internal reward system to make them improve themselves, I am a good boss, need to watch over my minions and have them grow at the same time.

I nodded my head at him, showing I agreed with his point but I was not going to change my route, "Yes, I know, but we still are not as experienced as I like, can you surely say that if I showed the world, I can easily take the various challenges that come to us, we would be able to live with the increased scrutiny"

He clearly thought about it for a second, and then exhaled, but instead of nodding, he said, "Yes, I thought you would say that, I am not going to rest my case that easily though, what about the high-class devil that fought you last month, if you had used your powers, you would not have to show you can regenerate"

I was stumped at that, it really was a close match and the devil I was fighting, used a type of bomb attack to shred both of my arms, I had to use regeneration in the heat of movement as he was a tricky bastard and while my tails were able to keep him busy, it looked like he had more resources to finish the match quickly.

"It was in the heat of the movement, I didn't think he would be as prepared for me" I replied, though not so sure about my stance now.

"I know boss, this is a good way to train the guys, even Nathan thinks that but maybe you should use some of the resources we get to improve yourself", he looked happy after I agreed with him, looks like I need to listen to more ideas from the men, and get to know them more of course.

"What do you recommend?" let's see what he has in store for me.

"I know just the thing boss, you told me you are very good at predicting things boss, and I did see that, so I was thinking about mixing prediction magic in the mix" I nodded and gestured him to carry on as the one thing I taught my generals is to have a think through on everything.

"Well, I found out that there was an auction of different type of magic and someone in the white gang is selling Beelzebub prediction formula, with that you can easily get accustomed to the magic and with your already good prediction, it would be a lot easy to use it to its full potential"

Ajuka Beelzebub's prediction technique was different from the rest of the techniques that used magic to guess what would happen. Much like Sharingan, it uses actual changes that occur to see in the future what would occur. It takes a large amount of knowledge and conditioning to actually become good in that as you have to predict smaller things to be right in the bigger picture.

Like predicting which muscles you are moving, lets you predict what you are doing next, which predicts where you would be, which makes it easy to see all the bigger steps if you predicted the smaller steps right. Its detailed description was done by a lot of people as it was a task that not anyone can do.

You have to use magic as a substitute in case you are not able to predict things correctly and this thing was a power hog as it was designed solely as an external way to do larger prediction. It is known though that it took Ajuka only 100 years to internalize all the calculations and as such not even need a magic circle.

My Sharingan would be a massive cheat in that though, no need to tell anyone about that let everyone believe me to be a genius. I shook my head to clear these thoughts; I really should stop these random thoughts in between conversation.

"That's an excellent suggestion, is there a catch as I don't think they would just hand out such a valuable tool to anyone" especially as it would have been made by Ajuka and as such very good in its task while actually conserving magic as it would convert about 100 percent of your magic to do the task.

He rubbed his hands while nodding with me, "You have to fight against the 10 holy maidens to even attend the auction".

"Not asking much, are they," I asked sarcastically, it had Diodora written all over it, only he would enjoy seeing his peerage get damaged repeatedly.

"But the price they gave was very good, so if you can fight against them, I would strongly urge you too; even if you have to go all out" seeing my expression he continued "Its only 1 gold coin starting and I don't think many would be able to clear the challenge".

I agreed with him, holy magic acts as acid toward devils and fighting it would be very difficult; those who can fight would surely be ultimate class devils or creatures and even then would be attacked by 10 different maidens.

If you are skilled enough to defeat 10 holy maidens, then surely you have already established yourself and no one wants to devote his next decade just learning predicting small things to actually use the circle properly.

"Why so low price for this though, even my own circles were costly and they were general ones", that was the point though, my own circles, cost me about 14k each and that was about normal for an excellently made circle with 85% above, treating a Maou made circle similarly was surely not good.

"Don't know much, but it would be rude to let this opportunity go"

"When and where is the auction?"

"On white's land, a month from now, you should concentrate on increasing your power as it would be tough even for you"

"Let me worry about that, how are things going through"

"Boss, I am serious, you should at least fight some converted fallen angel or something similar, am going to start gathering information about them"

"I was treating this seriously, any way you did not reply about my question"

"All is same as before, people are happy, we are getting more money from whorehouse after the fantasy theme and other plans you implemented, still am shocked by that you know, no fighting going on and why are you asking the same question that I replied to you last night"

"Because it's funny" I laughed at the expression he made.

He sulked in his seat while I thought back to the changes I made in the whorehouse. I knew people wanted to fuck famous people, especially those that were supernaturally beautiful. Using Alchemy, I changed how people looked, while hard, with my medical knowledge, it was doable and I was able to make whore who consented look like goddesses or even abnormal like having more hands or giant tits.

I would be able to change back if anything happened but till then, people were enjoying able to fuck their dream-like Hera or Angelina Jolie, even I enjoyed a few rounds with them.

To pull him out of a funk I said, "Anyone else you want to add to next year list"

He perked right up at that, "I don't know will have to ask about it, you know boss, you told about how you would look into that to see if you can teach older people about your powers"

"Sorry to pop your bubble on that, but it appeared, I was correct in my assumption that after 15 years of age, if I perform the operation, the body would not be able to function properly"

"I am going to brood boss, so if you need me, you can stow it up your ass, I am going to spend the next few days with my Serafall (whore)."

I shook my head at David's behavior, looked like my plan backfired. Still, even with his peculiarities, he was a damn good fighter.

I stopped for a second to see if there was anything that needed my attention, finding nothing, I made a clone to stay in my office while I used a teleportation circle to travel toward the academy.

It was one of the first things I did after establishing myself in the area and having money. I liked teaching and the idea of my own army of ninja was something that was in front of my mind.

So, telling Nathan and David, without giving actual detail, how I revolutionize the way to use chakra and every child can learn to use it, they were septic of my claim, but still were thought the idea was good to teach children and let them join our gang.

So, with that in mind, David contracted someone to build the actual school and Nathan and another gang member would help my clone teach a class of 30 children.

I used the children who were slaves for this, mainly those who understood how the world worked and didn't have a chip on the shoulder over something. Still, in the last 6 month with me (my clone) teaching chakra and being helped in physical and mental development by Rika (classes like science, math), the class progressed quickly to the point that, two of the children were able to give serious trouble to Rika, who was a low-class devil.

It was a very good result and when David found out about it, he begged me to allow his nephew or other to join in the next year. Actually now that I think about it, he did that later, first, he wanted the power increase for all the gang members. But I told him how one needed to be a child for him to access chakra my way.

To further confuse anyone who wanted to just copy my way, I actually perform an operation, while checking the person properly, I open the pathway myself and let everyone think that I am actually creating them. Crazy right, what all people believe if you don't give them proper context?

I was already planning to get slaves for the academy in the future; it was a good way to make children feel in debt to you and actually strive to become better. It was so sad that Shane didn't give me the location from where he got his slaves it would have been good to close all the loops.

Shane was still alive though, being tortured regularly by my gang, it would continue till he gives all the required information. I think maybe breaking his mind through genjutsu would finally get me the answer to my questions, putting that for later; I focused on the structure that was coming in front of my eyes.

It was not possible to teleport on the Academy ground as such; I walked leisurely from the gates after identifying myself to the security, a robotic defense that protected the area.

It was a large white building that had a leaf insignia on it, this way I didn't have to edit my books as they had stubble mental suggestions that made the reader more attracted to unity with all the others and protect the leaf and its people. I did only minor edits while removing some things like extra villages and adding things about the supernatural.

The academy itself was divided into two parts, one where classes were conducted other was the area that acted as housing for these children and Rika. Nathan sometimes remained here, as I knew about his relationship with Rika.

It was a good setup, in an area, that I bought under my new name, with no case on me now, having closed that point. Situated in a forest-like area, with a very low population, it was ideal for raising my own army. Just to be sure no one could watch; I bought about a 5 km square area, on a monthly payment of 10k to the owner.

It would take 2 years to be properly mine, but it was still a good land that I could situate my ninja in the future.

There was a large playground where taijutsu classes were conducted, right now though it was the time for mental class and as such, Rika was teaching them maths, these were things that were later tied by into shinobi classes.

I wanted to conduct ninja tools classes too but thought that could be learned later as a genin. I didn't want to remain here, even as a clone as many times, sharp objects lead to cuts and such.

I first went to the infirmary as this was my daily routine, first class was taijutsu and if got hurt in that, you would have to spend time in the infirmary while rest went to class, I would come and give the treatment, after which there would be chakra class.

There was no one there today, it looks like children were learning not to let themselves get hurt as that would mean first learning the things taught in the class later and then doing homework too.

It was a good thing for me though as I would not need to spend chakra on healing injuries; I made a clone to spend the time I teach to master another chakra element. I was perfect in two of them and halfway to another.

This time I choose lightning as I wanted to try my luck on Kakashi's techniques. I was looking at all the medicines to see if all the things we're in the proper amount as this was our secondary base and hospital in case we were attacked and the enemy had destroyed our area in Xaka.

Still there things were not developed, only the academy and hostel were done, it would have to be developed later. There was a bell-like sound to signal the next class, I finished my inventory and made my way in the class.

I opened the door to find the two most promising students of the class, waiting for me, "Calista, Paolo what can I do for both of you?"

Looks like they planned how to approach me as even the rest of the students are watching anxiously, Calista takes the lead and says, "You told us how you would show us the next level of chakra control when everyone was able to use five leaves in leaf concentration exercise"

I motioned for them to sit while addressing the whole class I said, "So, you lot did complete that, did you, can I see the results"

It looked like they were prepared for that as everyone; start to gather leaves from their bags and trying the leaf concentration exercise. I clapped when the least energetic person in the class, Mila was able to do the task.

"It looks like you did complete it, Mila you finally did it, peer pressure or is something going on that I don't know"

Paolo shook his head and said, "I just had to ask some of our classmates to share their experience to make her active and as you always say" He changed his pitch slightly higher making a fairly decent copy of my voice and said, "Remember children, Chakra is the only thing I can teach you that would help you keep yourself and your precious people safe in this supernatural world, while many would think they could spend their time later catching up, what I am teaching now, what would you do, when you could have saved yourself from being killed if you just had chakra to replace yourself with something"

It was the starting speech I gave them to motivate everyone to do well in the class, looks like the class is going very well and the idea to keep about half the children slaves in the next batch too would be a good one.

"Well, you did complete the exercise, so come on, we need to go outside for this" Saying that I started herding all the children outside.

Taking them near a tree I said, "Look carefully as this is an advanced technique and if you perform this incorrectly you can injure yourself"

After that I began to tell them about the tree walking technique while doing the said technique, there were a lot of exclamations when I first showed it, but they were suppressed by others who were taking notes on all the different points I made during the class.

I made them do the exercise in the class to see if they are performing correctly and then when everyone was at least able to do a few steps, I told them how they would get their first Jutsu if all the people in the class completed the exercise.

There was a large amount of gossip after I said that, I just dismissed them from the class.

Looks like my work is done, for now, I teleported back to the office to find a lot more papers than normal, directing a questioning eyebrow at the clone, he nodded at the papers and went off to train so as to burn the chakra.

I looked at the papers to see the search I had established for searching Kuroka, it looked like my search had bore fruit. Looking at the papers I found her additional information on her.

It looked like she was my age and already became bishop of Aiden, a devil from branch family to the house of Nabrius, still learning about sage art but progressing very fast, a leaf to summon her and a few more details such as where her house was and details of her body and such.

It was a thorough description of all her tells and I was happy with the result, I paid enough money for this and as such, it felt good to get the results.

Now, I needed to think about how I can get her on my side as fast as possible, while I could open her pathways now, it would be tricky business as she gets older.

I lost myself in planning how to approach and lead her properly so she joins my gang; she was an ultimate class devil even with such low care and on the run. Shaking my thoughts I began to compile all the data that I had on her from the series and look for points I could attack.


	12. A cat and mouse

I shook my head to clear the last few hours of mental stress from my head. The auction was a bust, while I was able to clear the requirements for entering; many others were already there and had much deeper pockets.

I had to remain for the entire auction as the required circle was the last thing that was sold, with a price of 2 hundred thousand gold coins. It was a steep price and well above my spending limit, all this lead to my current state of slight despair.

Still, I did learn a lot in this month, about fighting and finance mainly as that was the main focus that was put on my time. I trained with a half-fallen angel to see how things were and get accustomed to things like light poisoning.

It is a phenomenon that happens when a devil gets injected with the light element. Even a small cut from their blades or from a spell can lead to dangerous effects in the body. I was able to cure it through my healing factor though; it required some of my concentration to use medical chakra to heal instead of magical regeneration.

Finance was being seen to see how much money we can call upon and other areas such as where to invest to call money in the future.

As I was flying back through the white territory, I briefly felt a jolt of intent forcing me to stop as all my muscles constricted, I quickly looked around me to find nothing suspicious. Another jolt came and even though I was ready this time, I still felt like I am going to die.

It was not even killing intent and still it left me closer to death than any of my encounters to it, I was able to feel where it was coming from and as such I focused my eyes on top floor of a building, a blue-colored hotel by the looks and to test if the person wanted me to leave or stay, I flew back a little, away from the hotel.

This time the intent was even stronger and I took deep breathes as it left me to the brink of death, it really shook me to my core and I first steadied myself to think what actually the person wanted from me.

First, it was clear the person was old and very powerful, as powerful as Maou as the intent was very precise and only I felt it. Secondly, it was not actually unfriendly as there was no killing or other flavors to it. Of course, it could be that the intent was masked but I had no way of knowing that.

The power though was something else; it was so very large, I shook my head to clear the nauseating feeling from my stomach and after composing myself again, I flew toward the hotel.

Landing on the top I noticed that the gate for the stairway was open, concluding that the person wanted me inside, I went toward it slowly, being alert and conscious of my surroundings.

I have been trying to lock down the magical signature of the person but I can't even grasp it and only my chakra sensing had allowed me to know that there was actually a person there, I was not even able to sense chakra reserve though as it was tightly shrouded inside the body, but it was dense like really dense.

I made my way down while trying to think, why would someone meet me in such a way, while I was powerful; I knew I didn't let it show to the outside and with my funny way of fighting. It was rare that someone takes me seriously from start, it was much like Serafall, while she had fought a war and people knew about her, I, on the other hand, was a 14-year-old boy with no real background.

The person that came in my view below game me Goosebumps just from being in front of me, it took a lot from me to not cringe and give away my jitteriness.

He smiled at me as I neared him and said, "Hello, Alexander, how was your day?"

I gulped and with a small bow said, "Greetings, your Majesty, it was good, what can I do for you?"

The person in front of me was none other than Ajuka Beelzebub; he had a dangerous aura around him that made my own body itch, a handsome man of about 20 years in age. He was looking me with those striking blue eyes as if deciding how long to keep me alive.

I fortified my brain even more as even though I was interested in girls just now his aura had bewitched me to like him. I stopped my body while starting circulating chakra faster even if it was wasted; just remaining in his presence was a chore.

He smiled even more, then in a fraction of a second, everything was back to normal and there was just an ordinary man in front of me, I was hyperaware for a few more seconds while trying to control my body. It looked like I passed some sort of test as he nodded at me and began to direct me toward a room.

I followed after him while taking stock of my body and surroundings to see if there were even more dangerous tests.

He led me to a simple room with a bed and a sofa set while they were top of the line, there was not any decoration on them and they looked out of place with my current company to me at least.

He motioned me to sit and after sitting himself began to analyze me ones more, it looks like I will have to do the talking and while I could have asked many questions, the one I henged on was to relax as I knew from series that he was an easy going man.

"Can I call you Ajuka, this greeting, and all that posh things are not for me, I got some drilled in me but well as you can already see, I make many mistakes and such" I didn't say anything false or even tried to do any action that I would have done of the person in front of me was not Ajuka.

He laughed at me and said, "Sure, you can call me Ajuka, anything else you would like to call me"

I blushed for a second, and then forced more chakra to circulate; I should not have stopped doing that even if it is being wasted. I narrowed my eyes at him, and said, "Sorry, I am not interested, I know it breaks your heart, but I am not ready for that type of commitment just yet"

He laughed allowed at that and said, "You wound me"

When I didn't continue he said, "Now that we are familiar with each other, I can start introducing the reason I brought you here"

"Now, I am going, to be frank with you, I want to see your healing technique and how you heal others in return I would provide you an appropriate compensation"

I just stared at him for a movement, there was a reason I had not opened any hospital even if I know about healing. In devil society, most of the magic is destructive in nature; there are only a few ways in which you can heal yourself.

First is Phenex tears and other is from Sitri Hospital's these both use their magic indirectly to facilitate healing. Even then the healing from hospitals is considered second rate as they can't heal many thing. Considering this, I didn't want others to target me for knowledge about healing.

I thought about it for a second, I can't give him any of my secrets; I have to preserve them so I said, "It is not magical, and how did you know about that"

"Well, while the contacts you use are good, I didn't even need to find loopholes in that, you regularly heal those that fight in your arena. I noticed them appearing healthy after fighting without going to any hospital and you don't have money to buy tears, in addition to that you healed yourself in front of everyone."

We both lost ourselves in thinking for a second then he started talking again, "If the process is not magical, what could it be, you don't have any sacred gear, I checked and apart from magical energy and chakra you don't have energy flowing in you. Chakra can be used to heal but you didn't use senjutsu or any type of circle for that and you can't internalize its circle like you do magic so what could it be"

I opened my mouth to reply but he just asked for a few more minutes and finally said, "Can I see the healing in front of me, observing it would greatly benefit me"

"What would you get me in return for that?" I asked.

"I can do any task you require my aid in for a few minutes," he told me.

"Can you make a circle that generates pure physical and spiritual chakra?" I wanted to ask a lot more from him, but I didn't want to appear greedy and this would really help me. I had tried hundreds of times to separate them from regular chakra but as I don't know what they feel like, it did jack shit. With this I would know which component to focus on my chakra and I could advance from there.

He nodded at me and said, "It wouldn't take long to do that, so it is a chakra technique, well when you are ready I would fill this room, first in physical and them spiritual chakra"

I centered myself and released my chakra in the room to feel it from different senses and activated Sharingan as it can see chakra and I would be cheating to just know how pure form of both feels like.

The next few minutes were spent analyzing both these chakra nature as Ajuka released them from a circle. His chakra was really dense and I was easily able to get the reading for future use.

After that, he released a breath and said, "So you have connected your prediction magic to your eyes"

I nodded at him to make it he guessed correctly and said, "I know the dangers of prediction magic and I want to have a family in the future that would be difficult if I didn't limit it in some way"

"Too true" he replied wistfully.

The most dangerous thing in prediction magic is how it predicts everything if not limited; you can't maintain any relationship as you would constantly get information, like 50 % chance your girlfriend is thinking how small your dick is, even if you have a big one and the rest 50% say that, it starts to create doubt and they fest over time.

If she saw a picture of a monster cock and then compared it to you, the comparison would be much worse, and it continues to muddy the trail like that.

After composing himself he motioned to too come near and asked, "How good is your healing technique?"

"Good enough to heal broken bones, bleeding and freshly removed parts" I replied with some pride as it took me a long time to perfect it.

Ajuka nodded ones then there was a circle in front of me that deposited a person in front of me, a human by the looks of it. Before I could say anything he said, "He is a clone, I use them to conduct a variety of experiments, don't worry the clone doesn't have sentience"

I went toward the clone and said, "So, what would I be doing?"

"Hmm, I am going to generate a few circles that would collect the data, when I give him a wound all you have to do is to heal it"

The process of damaging and healing went for about half an hour after which I sat down on the sofa as I was exhausted, he was writing something in his notebook that he had started to use in the first few movements.

There was a large smile on Ajuka's face as he turned toward me and said, "Wow, I didn't think the technique would be this complex, even now I am not sure I can replicate it" and he began to write again in the notebook.

I was not surprised by the revelation, the Mythical Palm Jutsu was a complex technique and there are a variety of things that I do inside my body which can't be guessed. The conversion and various changes that happen inside my body to change the property of chakra are very complex.

After a few more minutes of doing nothing, Ajuka sat back and asked, "You designed a very complex technique, I am not sure I can copy it, there were changes in your technique when I changed the position of wound or its size, it is not the same as before. How did you get the idea to do this?"

I just raised my eyebrow at him and he just laughed at that. After a second he said, "How about this, you can become our primary doctor"

"Who's primary doctor?" I replied in surprise.

"Well mine and other Maou personally"

I was totally surprised at that, so I blurted the first thing that I had in mind, "Why would the Maou even need a Doctor" a Maou has enough magical energy to heal any wounds with thought alone, without a magical circle.

He replied in a self depressed manner, "Because we can only heal ourselves, our magic is so potent if I went to introduce it in your body it would shred itself. I was not talking about us only; we have a household to look after too"

"Don't you already have Sitri hospital Doctors or tears"

"We do have those, but they are not as good as your technique. Just now, you were able to cure two diseases that would require extensive treatment in hospital and even tears would not be able to heal them"

I looked at him in shock, he nodded at me and described, "Take the first case as an example, you treated the bone marrow virus that I put in the body, it would take total change of infected bones in Sitri hospital and you would have to get used to new bones and all the tissue have to be redone. On the other hand, Phenex tears would not even notice it as it is not magical in nature and even magic can't cure everything"

I thought for a second then asked, "What would I be doing, I have never worked in a hospital?"

"I think yearly checkup for the main members of the house, being available for other people in the household and emergencies, of course, would be the best bet"

It was a very good offer, as a doctor, I would get a large number of different problems to grow in addition to legitimacy, as I was not a legitimate doctor by devil standard. Money would of course come after treating the clients and that in addition to many benefits that come with being added to the Maou's family.

Still there were things that need to be cleared as I don't want to take any hasty decision, "Where would I set up my hospital, and would I be joining your household"

"The hospital I think can be in Sirzechs territory, I would set up one there as he is the one that needs most healing, and his peerage and that idiot both continue to injure themselves in a variety of ways."

Even though I tried, my mouth twitched as I tried to suppress a smile, he continued, "As for household, I don't think you are interested in that, so I was thinking about a pact that we both decide on."

His prediction ability is really strong, concluding that I asked, "In return what would I be getting?"

This is the main part for me, as I would have to open about my healing ability and that would be dangerous for me, Ajuka looked at me for a second then said, "You are still low-class devil as you have not cleared the exam, you would be mid-class devil without any test or exam. I know you don't care about that but you should, anyway I would be creating a custom spell made for you, that you can internalize"

He knew it, I knew it, with the second part there was no chance I would not sign on the pact. To make a spell being able to internalize is such a huge thing. Whatever spell he would make, I would be able to make it a part of my nature by learning or unconscious assimilation. It would be just like my gravity or Alchemy magic.

We talked for a few more minutes and after specifying what type of magic I want, I signed a pact with him, it was much more rigid and deep contact and I learned a few points just from reading it, it was as foolproof as possible.

After saying goodbye I was too happy to fly and reach my area so I just formed a teleportation circle to reach directly to my office.

I looked in my office to see Nathan already there, when he asked me why I was late, I asked him to contact David.

David came back in a few minutes and asked; "I already got the news boss, was opening a few bottles for both of us, as I didn't think we could have even afforded that much" He finally looked at my face and said, "What are you so happy about?"

"I just came after forming a pact with Ajuka" I replied grinning.

Nathan yelped as he fell down from the chair and David was not much better with his expression, taking their faces, I just laughed out aloud.

"How did this happen boss?"

"We will have to app more points in those who fight in the arena, have to send them out for a week to not arouse suspicion and a few other points I want to add in the pacts we have"

He just looked at me still not being able to follow why we would need that, "Boss, don't just leave me hanging, tell me, please"

Shaking my head at him, I looked at Nathan, who looked to be deep in thought, and said, "Nathan, help this idiot"

"I think your healing powers got out boss, that or someone is looking to hire us"

"Healing one buddy, Ajuka noticed how we are able to heal our fighters in a day, just came back after forming the pact, you are looking to the new special hospital doctor that would open for Maou own household"

They both just looked at me too stunned for words; I just grinned at their face and recorded it to tease them later.

After they both came to their senses they congratulated me and after that, they started talking about a party and things exalted from there with the help of a variety of bottles and things that I don't even remember.

XXXXXX

I looked around myself to see trees and other wild animals; I had flown from Xaka to be properly in forest. I don't want to look threatening when I contact Kuroka and with her being a sage (at 14), I wanted a natural setting for our talk. I wanted to get chairs too but I was not actually interested in disturbing the nature here with a man-made product.

I was dressed in my normal clothes of black plain tee shirt and grey jeans, there was nothing special about them, they looked cool on me and I didn't care right now to get something tougher as I wanted to make Kuroka feel relaxed. I even released all six of my tails as they moved in the air with their own minds.

Releasing a breath to calm my heart and concentrate on matters at hand, I pulled out a parchment from my pocket. Channeling small amount of magic into it, I waited for Kuroka to appear.

It didn't take long for the dark-haired beauty to appear; even at 14 she took my breath away, I pinched myself to not lose myself in the beauty of the person in front of me. She was in her nekomata form with tails and ears out and they looked so good on her.

There was nothing cute about her it was all sensual pleasure, just from the look of it, she saw my looks this time though, and said "Oh ho, what do we have here, someone already getting attracted to me, I didn't even introduce myself and you are already having sex with me in your mind, nya"

She said it in such a sensual way, I was not even to control my mouth as it said, "Milady, your buns are already heating the area, I just had the pleasure to smell their aroma in the air, if it is affecting me, I can't do anything about that"

Reflecting on what I said, I shook my head and continued, "Sorry about that, got lost in thought for a second"

Instead of getting angry, Kuroka instead stalked forward, "How many children did we already produce handsome? nya"

I knew Kuroka wanted children in future so I said, "I was on number seven"

"Hmm, why seven, nya"

"It's a magical number"

She tried to come even closer to me but not wanting to make a mistake I slipped back.

"Why don't you come near, we can start making the first one, nya"

"While I would like nothing more than that, I want to get to the point why I called you here"

Kuroka cocked her to the side sexily and said, "Don't worry my Kitsune, we would have more than enough time to do whatever you want later, nya"

I rolled my eyes at her and to make her serious I said, "You and sister are in danger"

Like a switch has been flipped she stilled and began to concentrate on me more and I could see the magic she began to gather in her body.

"Your master wants to create super devil and with your own growth he thinks he can make himself one using you and your sister"

I could see her chakra getting agitated and she said, "How do you know that, nya"

"I conducted research on you, and your master"

I could see the killing intent forming as she readied herself; she said "Why were you searching about me and my sister? nya"

"Because of your species, you are nekoshou, a powerful Youkai; I am building an organization of powerful individual to face threats in the future"

She ran toward me extremely fast and I could see some energy gathering in her hand, I used a replacement to get out of there and jumped as soon as I appeared in the next place as she a had thrown the energy bomb she was making.

I activated Sharingan as I looked at her; she said "Bastard stay still, why should I join your organization, I am perfectly happy to run away, nya"

I used great breakthrough to push the air backward as I wanted to talk to her and she was not letting me do that, "will you be able to take care of Shirone on the run".

This at least seems to stop her for a second as she said, "You have a few minutes talk, nya"

"I know that as you gain more power your master is even more jealous, though you are actually proving him right, as you have gained such power in such a short time, he is thinking of using experiment to take that from your sister, he has plans. I was not able to get the plans though, but I do know he plans on sacrificing you or your sister. I have found a way for Youkai to get more powerful, with that, you can easily defeat him; in addition, I would post my own man with Shirone to take care of her and train her and keep an eye out."

Pausing for a second to breath I continued, "I am not a noble; I too struggled in the childhood, old Maou faction is still a danger to me and I don't want to see them or the other terrorist group, which I heard about emerge victorious to kill me like a bug I am currently in their eyes. We can only increase our own power to make it harder for them, when they attack in the future, to harm our loved ones."

I released a breath when no attack came after another movement of no attack I went toward her to see her thinking about it.

She turned toward me and in a serious tone asked, "How much time would it take to make me powerful enough to defeat that fucker?"

"If you do as I asked, you would need a month but if you want we can ambush him when he is outside" I replied.

"I knew he was planning something, while I am sure I can fight him, defeating him would be a problem, he knows a lot more than me. Nya"

"So, what are you going to do?"

She looked at me for a second then a sensual smile was sent my way, "You will plan, nya"

"What about you?" I asked confused, "You were thinking about it a second ago, what happened to that"

She looked at her nails for a second before replying, "I am a lazy cat, if you want me in your origination; consider it my entry fee, nya"

"Will, you even fight him?" I asked looking at her strangely.

"I want to, but it would be bad as I could come out of his grasp if someone else killed him, nya" she replied but, I knew that was lie.

"Why are you lying?"

"You just want to do anything do you?" I asked again when she didn't reply.

"Goodbye, nya, I don't know what you are talking about"

I nodded at her, and said, "I will contact you tomorrow, will tell you how we can proceed from there."

XXXXX

Kuroka POV

As soon as she came in the clearing, she knew that the person opposite her was more powerful than her, as she looked at the handsome, blue-haired, dark-eyed boy, Kuroka knew, he was dangerous. His chakra was so dense and large, she would not be surprised if during the fight another tail appears.

She tried to go near him, flirting to lower his attention, he replied while maintaining some distance, looks like it would be game of cat and mouse.

Looking at him through senjutsu, she was at least able to tell he was a good person, and telling truth. She had to confirm it though and so she attacked him, as if he was controlling his emotions to fool her, she would know through senjutsu and he would not have time for that in-between fighting.

At first, she just wanted to defeat him, but he appeared to be as slippery and powerful as her senses told her.

She gave him time to explain, looking at his emotions, fuck, he was telling the truth.

At first, she wanted to kill that fucker herself, and then sense came, if she attacked and failed or even succeeded she would be painting a target on herself, why do that when someone was so ready to do that.

Well if he succeeded she would have to reward him.


	13. Thinking Back

**17 years old**

I looked around the hospital room, after releasing my current patient and noticed how much smoother the work was being conducted with the latest bunch of children. The hospital was located near the Lucifer Mansion, like a few miles, this was because; some part of the hospital was specially designed to stay in that territory.

My office, of course, was in the warded area as I am a valuable asset and I have to take high profile patients like Lucifer himself if he pissed off his wife. If there is another patient that needs my care, I have to leave the area, but in general, I remain in my office. In the last year, many nurses(ninja) have been promoted to doctors as they learned the mythical palm Jutsu and as such were able to help more than just as a nurse.

This was the third batch that came and I was happy with the result as I was with my current standing and power. I was a seven tail, high-class devil, made possible with both the increase in business and area that was under me in Xaka.

This happened due to my minions or ninjas if you want to be specific; I am happy with how things are currently, there are a few regrets that I have, but they are minor and as such easy to consider them a lesson instead of thinking about them obsessively.

I still remember the time when I was interviewed first by each Satan individually and then in a group. Many things that I wanted to keep quite came up, like how I paid officers to shut down my case and paid my owner quietly to have him remove my contract.

It was all technically legal as I never committed the crime but it did make them vary of it. I was still a child so it didn't change much about the contract apart from some changes in pact. They did pointedly ask me that things like that should not happen.

It was not the largest surprise though, that was from learning I am teaching children how to harness chakra and use it as I do. This was a shock to them as they thought only I could do that. They made another change due to that. Instead of just a small clinic, they opened a whole hospital where people can go.

They made it such that there was room for growth and I should priorities such that it is up and running as soon as possible. As it would be a good way to make money and gain the recognition that would make it easier for my transition to being a high-class devil.

Now I am the owner of a large hospital that treats hundreds of patients daily. The Maou thought about their own treatment first, but as I confirmed I can teach this to others, they forced me to send the entire initial batch, such that they would learn more about healing and thus can treat all the people living in their land.

It was a good way to attract more people to their land, as only those living in the area would receive the benefits as others have to pay additional charges to the Maou. I still remember how heavy-handed they were in the interview.

**FLASHBACK**

I teleported back to my office to see my second in command's David and Nathan sitting on the chairs talking to each other, nodding toward them ones, I went for my desk and pulled a bottle from my drawer.

David asked, "Did anything else come up?"

I took a sip of rum and nodding toward him ones said, "They found about our academy, want to get all the students from there to join it the hospital"

Nathan interjected, "which hospital, they were asking for a clinic where you are a doctor and nurse would be provided by them, and can you please explain properly, I would ask you to not drink but I don't want to be swallowed by the ground."

I took a sip as I thought about the last meeting when the news that I was a criminal surfaced, it was a more thorough interview by Ajuka and he had spent considerable time looking at my history. It was in no way a good interview, I had to describe in detail what happened and there was an additional clause added to the pact.

If I ever committed any crime after signing it, I would have to tell them what it was and they would treat me like any criminal from then on. When I came back, I had a splitting headache and using my trusted method of drinking was on my list when Nathan tried to be a little pushy why I was drinking and giving a moral lesson.

I used chakra to bury him underground for a few minutes to show my appreciation of his point. Taking another sip to clear my memories I said, "It was a joint interview, they found out about our academy, in question and answer it came out how I can teach others how to access and use chakra as I do. They totally uprooted my plans and now, there would be a hospital where in the first year I would work alone, in the other area, the medical knowledge and working of the hospital would be taught to our batch of children"

There were loud noises of curses and denial from both of them, after a few moments Nathan said, "What are you going to do about it boss, this would not be good for "Leaf" we would not be able to grow properly if all the children are leaves and there are no thorns to protect them, especially in current climate"

I nodded at him and said, "We will have to be creative about it, while I can't do anything illegal after the pact is signed, I can still do things that toe the line. You are correct though, if all our minions went to the hospital, they would just be tying themselves to a job, we can definitely use them in future, but we both know as soon as I am ousted there would be a lot of people just clamoring to enslave me"

They both nodded at that, David said, "I was partially thinking of using them to fortify our position in some areas, they will gain experience and we would get more people to keep this area fortified. I know your brain though, what creative idea are you going to use now"

Taking another sip, I said, "I knew, this would get out, we can't hide forever, even if I didn't share my technique with anyone, people would have tried to experiment and while it would have taken time, the secrets would have gone out eventually. We can't win every battle; secrets are just hidden treasure that can be used to exploit us."

Nathan shook his head and said, "I know boss, that's why we started this academy, with hundreds of mind experimenting on the subject, we would get a very diverse application and usage of chakra. With your guidance we would be so far ahead that, even if someone copied us, they would be so far behind that by the time they would reach our stage, we would already have established ourselves globally"

That was the truth, I wanted my name to be globally known, and it should be told as if I am Einstein or Newton. I always wanted that, to establish myself as a person who unlocked the secrets of chakra. While I was not as insecure of my place as before, I knew, I was still a pawn in the current environment. There was nothing I could do, with my current power and resources.

That would change though, I would continue to grow stronger, and with an army of ninja under me, I would get a lot more resources than if I was alone. I would have to play the game though, till I am powerful enough to flip the board.

Taking another sip to forget about this currently, I said, "If things continue the way, Maou want, we would be just an extension to them, we would be used as a pawn and thrown when we are no longer needed. I believe they want to marginalize me and reap all the benefit while keeping an eye on me"

They grew angry at that, I motioned toward the drink and while Nathan took a moment more, they both began to drink with me.

I continued, "The good thing though is we can still act, we just have to be extra careful from now on. First, we have to implement a few different anti-spying measures on my forest, after that, we will have to grow faster and in silence to not tip our hand currently"

When they nodded, I said, "As things stand now, if I told them we are taking 60 children in this batch, they would want all of those. They would know the number as they are able to monitor us financially and through Ajuka's prediction. We can't do anything about that, what we can do is, defeat them in their own game"

Seeing their faces I laughed and continue, "Ajuka would be able to see which slaves were sold and the land we take and a variety of things in account, but he can't take into account what he can't see. You both know Shane Frici open his mouth last month, have either of you gone through what all he told us"

Seeing David's nod, I asked him to explain while I enjoyed another glass, "He told us about his hidden gold and how he got his slaves".

Nathan asked for further details in the slave trade, so David continued, "He had manipulated four small villages, to have them send their people to fight in the war against bad people in the supernatural community. They would send people to fight against supernatural threats, in return, they would be given resources that they can't produce themself. Those people would be converted to slaves and as each village is totally sealed off from the outside world, it was easy for him to exploit them"

Nodding my head I said, "While it is bad, we are not going to use them like that, these villages are filled with humans who know about supernatural, we would not exploit them further in that department. What we can do though is set up an academy in each of the villages. We will tell them how we are training the children as initial war is over and we want to make them strong for the future. My clones would go there each morning to conduct classes."

I allowed them to think about my words while enjoying the drinks, Nathan said, "Boss, you were already at your limit in clone department, you told us how, you got a small headache at the end of the day, due to clones, how can you support an additional 8 clones, with your current routine, you are already generating 10 clones and I don't think it would be good to stop those tasks."

I agreed with him, I currently used 10 clones, of which two went to the academy; another went to Kuroka and her sister teaching them about chakra. Five of them worked to master elements and the rest took care of teaching and maintaining order in Xaka. There was always work to be done, and with my clone, I don't have to do the paperwork myself.

If I stopped training myself I could send the clones but that would seriously halt my own growth and I was wary of doing that. Thinking about it for a second I lost myself in searching for an answer when David cleared his throat.

When I concentrated on him, he said, "I know from last month's statics we have 12 interested in combat and 18 in medic, why don't we remove the top 4 combative from the group and have them assign to each village. They can help you in teaching and you would need that"

I nodded before saying, "what about the demand for all of the children, won't the Maou be displeased about it"

"No, we can say, they would be used to reach further as you are thinking of setting up two classes and with the added duty of hospital, you would need them too properly train the children"

Wow, I looked at the plan for a movement then nodded, "true, they would be happy and as I telling truth, they really would be used to teach other students, they would not be able to see which children they are teaching"

We can use the gold we found from Shane, to send the resources they need, also, setting up a proper structure there in the outer world would be good. As these were already set up, I would just have to maintain the existing ones and keeping everything hidden. Have to properly see about setting up the area though, for future.

We quickly began to talk about setting up the area and how we can benefit from it and of course keep it all hidden.

**END FLASHBACK**

Apart from initial batch students, 60 students each year joined the hospital. It was a little rough in the initial batch but all was good in a few months. Now, the hospital contained 16 semi-doctors that need more experience to be a proper doctor; the rest got specialized in specific areas, it would only increase in number as more and more students are joining in the hospital each year.

The Maou had a talk with me about it and after much discussion, it was concluded, I would open more hospital ones my doctors got more experience and I would continue to first move toward producing more medics.

I laughed quietly as how my own power structure was increasing, apart from 60 children taught at the leaf academy, I have 4 villages that turn about 100 children each year. From these, I choose 60 that want to be medic and have them sent to the hospital.

There they have their own area, compound more likely and they live near it, getting paid and learning more about healing and medicines. I have made it clear that the Maou can't spy or in any way try to learn what I am teaching my minions and even help me so that this information does not leak out. They were ok with it as it was good to not have my techniques spread.

Those children that got in combat were trained further and then quietly added to the organization when they were powerful enough to defeat a mid-class devil. It was all done such that only a few were added at a time and no one asked about it.

This was done in addition to others that flocked to me as I started to get more popular in the underworld. It was due to my hospital and my rules such as no slavery and proper rights to every citizen in my area.

With the increase in my minion's numbers, I was now one of the top contenders in Xaka, having captured 10.3 percent of the land. It was not all fun and games though, I remembered as I rubbed a small section of my neck and remembered how I got this scar.

**FLASHBACK**

I looked at all of my preparation that was done as soon as I knew there was going to attack soon. I looked around to see David making some changes to his clothes and asked him, "How are the preparations coming along?"

David looked at me for a second and said, "Good enough so far, with advance warning from Ajuka, we were able to prepare a lot more than I thought possible"

I nodded as he continued, "All the people are as ready as ever and the additional help that we got from Zoro and Maya should let us at least secure the ground properly, then the main fight would be yours though."

That would be correct, according to Ajuka; there was an 80% chance that Ruval would appear in the fight. It was barely a month since my signing of pact and I have only treated about 30 people but the news of my treatment was something that was spread wide and far very quickly.

Phenex clan's value took a negative hit due to that and as such, I was keeping an eye on them, when Ajuka confirmed my suspicion, I seriously started to concentrate on how to make my way through this situation.

I don't have enough man to fight him even with 50% of his army, but that was taken care of by a surprising alliance that was set up by David, between me, Zoro and Maya. In return for help in the current fight, I would heal their men for free for the next two years.

With the addition of forces, I was able to concentrate on the man himself; Ruval was a very good fighter with powers in flames and aero kinesis. His flames were the main attacking power from him though. Instead of regular fire, he had changed his affinity to dark flames somehow; his main attack was a group of animals that sucked the light from an area and burned the victim while playing with them.

It was rumored that his fires froze instead of burned but it was a heavily encrypted thing and I was not able to confirm about it as he burned his enemies to ashes with regular fire attacks.

I waited while keeping a lookout on the area, while David took out an earphone, from which he began to coordinate with the rest of the forces.

I looked sideways when a teleportation circle appeared; from it, Kuroka appeared in all her glory, I was still stuck sometimes by her beauty. She made her move toward me and spoke, "Alex, is this the way to contact your lover before a fight, nya"

"I thought a message would be more than enough to move your ass here, lazy cat"

"It is a very good ass, but you should have at least called, nya"

"Yes, I agree it is a very good and juicy ass, calling you would have been a problem though as I would have to listen to the horrible song that you added as your ringtone for a few minutes"

"Don't dis the song; you just don't have a romantic bone in your body, nya"

"How is "Give me baby" sung over and over by you a good song in any genre"

"It just is, now are you going to fulfill my wish or do I have to take out the big guns"

"As I told you many times before, I am not going to remove my infertility band till you are 18, which big guns are you talking about" While we were talking, David had already left the office, so we both were alone in our discussion.

Kuroka started to move sensually toward me and as she neared she began to expose her nipples while lifting her skirt up to show she had not worn anything under it. It provoked a fire inside me and it was with great difficulty that I didn't move from my position to meet in between.

She purred in my ears, "Dear, wouldn't it be so sexy to fuck me while I am pregnant with your child, drinking milk from my breasts as you pound in senselessly"

The oh so tempting offer was like a bomb in my brain and when I focused back, I found that my reflexes had pinned the dark-haired beauty to the desk and my erection was rubbing with her core. I looked at the beauty and had to give the creator his due, this was one hell of sexy pussy.

Looking at her now, I wanted to fuck her senseless so much, but it was not the time and if I lost myself in her now, I would not be able to fight properly later. I used my hand to remove the skirt and after rubbing her pussy lips for a second, inserted my fingers in her core.

While I can't fuck her senseless, it doesn't mean I can't tease her back. I found the g-spot in her and with a brief application of chakra; I began to grind the spot. It was over far too quickly in my eyes as she lost herself to the pleasure.

It was one of the seduction techniques that I had perfected on whores and it really was a good one. I removed my finger from her very wet pussy and after drinking the divine, directly from the source, I dressed her back.

After that, I put her on my chair while thanking the silencing and other charms on the room that made it impossible to spy and hear anything being done outside. After cleaning myself, I moved outside to see what the situation was, I knew if the fighting would start, it would wake up Kuroka and as such there was no need for the lazy cat to get up, she would just annoy me till I fuck her.

I noticed David talking to someone on the phone and while I waited for the news, I pulled out my spear from my inventory; it was a magnificent weapon now, made purely of Ebrite, it was very tough and with its magic and chakra conduction, I can use in a variety of way.

It was a very good weapon while looking at it; I remembered how I loved guns in the last world. In this, that was converted to this though. Guns as a weapon were very bad in the supernatural world, it can only be used for low-class devils as anyone above that can easily dodge or move through them constructing a shield for them.

Only light lased bullets (that are fucking expensive to get) are able to hurt devils as they slow down the devil in the area due to its property and if you fire an automatic weapon you can kill a mid-class devil from it. Not a high-class devil though as they can overcome the weakness somewhat. A sniper can get the job done but that too is difficult as they are heavy and make a lot of sounds while they move.

While I was admiring my weapon, David moved toward me and said, "Ruval just now flew upward with about half of his people, and Ajuka was right about that as usual; they would not leave their own ground unprotected, they are coming here in a few minutes"

Just as I was about to reply a spike in magic interrupted my reply and we both ran outside to see there was a hole in the sky. From it, a large number of devils began to pour, and instead of replying, I began to move toward the nearest one.

Even without magic and chakra enhancement, I was fast enough to kill the enemy easily as my reflex was too fast for them. I was on my fourth kill when I felt a spike in magic toward my right and I replaced myself with another enemy and watched as he was drilled through with an ice spike. I looked upward to see the person who sent the spell toward me and threw a kunai toward him; he dodged it, in the direction of another spell that split him in half.

I looked toward the sky to see that the man I was waiting for was watching me, he was a strong man, I could tell just from watching him. Ruval was a blond colored blue-eyed man who was entirely too comfortable while being on enemy territory. I started to fly toward him while killing anyone who came near me and replacing me with another enemy if any spell came near me.

It took a few movements to reach near him, but it was done, and after I was near him, no one else from either side disturbed us. Looks like things are going to be heated from now on.

I twirled my staff in the air to attract his attention toward it and when I was successful, I concentrated slightly to ignite my magical circle, I was not able to use it at will with ease, it would take me more time to get familiar with it. It was the circle that was made specifically for me by Ajuka. It amplified my brain capacity and things like reaction time and such from the brain. It would take time to keep it constantly active from the subconscious mind.

It was the most important thing for me right now, while I was fast enough and powerful enough to fight directly, things such as thinking ahead and illusions were not something I could do to someone more powerful than me. With an increase in power, there is an increase in brainpower too, so as a high-class devil, Ruval could outthink me if he tried, also, as he had better senses than me due to being more powerful, I would have to really concentrate on my illusion to make it appear real. That could not be done on a battlefield though.

With the new magic though, I was at least at the level of my opponent and as such, it would be a more fair fight than before. While I was thinking, Ruval said, "I am not going to go easy on you, you can still surrender and I would just request a few things from you"

I rolled my eyes to attract his attention toward it and when I had the chance I ensnared him in an illusion that made it appear I was attacking him. I moved away from him while having him attack his own allies simply due to the power of illusion. It made it appear that I was able to use replacement puppet magic to use his own friends against him.

It was a very tricky illusion, something that I had practiced beforehand and looked it was implemented better than I thought. I quickly motioned to Kuroka that had just appeared to move him to a separate space that was prepared for this battle. I could have him remain here, but the chances were very high that in a few movements someone would counter my ability and if you know about an illusion, it is very hard for that person to be put in another.

The warping of space alerted him to the wrongness of the situation and Ruval expelled a large amount of fire and magic to disrupt the process, but it was already half done by then and I used my staff to push him through the portal.

The was anger on his face now and I could see the tense muscles as he assessed the area. It was a large room, but that was it, it had nothing else apart from the small space. I readied myself and he exploded toward me, using flames, I used my spear to sweep the area and halt his charge. He was not deterred though and tried to more near me. I had to use earth chakra to stabilize my spear as it had started to get from the flames.

He changed his trick again when he threw a knife at me, I had to jump to not get injured and he used this chance to blow me backward. He tried to come at me again but with my Sharingan, I was able to see his movements and he stopped trying to come near me a movement later.

Looks like he knew, I am predicting his movements as he released a large number of black flames in the surrounding. The flames concentrated into creatures and one of them shot toward me, I could see countless animals of all shape and size trying to swarm around me. I tried to use wind release to create a gap but that too was swallowed by them.

Fighting on two fronts was not something that was manageable so instead of going toward Ruval, I moved back a little and began to use my spear to destroy and animals that came near me.

Ice traveled through his blood as his muscles screamed in exertion in just a few minutes, a wolf-like construct struck him from behind and it took all the concentration to not scream out aloud as it left marks on his neck and other parts of the body. They were not only making it hard to fight, but they were also decreasing my stamina too, as it felt like I would topple over just from a gentle wind.

A clock warped around my shoulder and for a movement, I felt some relief from the torments done by this flame, my mind cleared though and that dulled the situation enough that I was able to move a little sideways and instead of my head, the blade met my shoulder and I put a lot of effort in moving away from Ruval.

I could see the sweat on his body as we both fought to kill each other. There was no majesty in this, it was a raw animal fight with both of us fighting to come on top. Finally, I could see him tiring, that was good, he could not have kept the animals for a large amount of time as they were able to fight individually and that takes more power as they have their own brain.

I used one of extended harm to pull him toward me and after sending him flying toward the wall, I dashed toward him, he met me head-on as he had used some magic to angel himself and when he was able to punch me, he was happy for just a movement as my clone popped and I used the distraction to nail my most powerful attack on his head.

He fell down like a sack, I checked hin for a second to see he was unconscious, magically depleted and a variety of other things that would be taken care of with just one drop, of course, I am going to ask from his family a simple thing to release him.

Canceling the marriage between Rias and Riser.

**End Flashback**

I looked at the time to see it well past my regular hours, looks like no one else needed me and I can spend my time going home and enjoying my pussy.


End file.
